


Unbelievable

by SyoshoHiataki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BEWARE THE SIN, F/M, I blame a certain author, Sexting, my children need help, these kids are killing me, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a year since Ladybug and Chat Noir started dating and now Marinette has decided to up the ante in their relationship. Now, it was game on.</p>
<p>Inspired by BullySquadess and her delish fic....Enjoy this you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



> Okay I blame BullySquadess for this bout of SIN!!! It came to me at WORK of all places. I hope you are proud of yourself madam!!! All of the kids are over 18 now so yeah…..Also, EVERYONE GO READ THE LADYBUG AND THE BEES!!!! It was what inspired this lovely little fic of Sin…..

Marinette stood in the bathroom and steeled herself. She managed to talk herself into this, hell Ayla had been the one to talk her into it! The black haired girl gulped and opened her Spotify on her phone to help her get into the “mood.” Oh what was she talking about. She was going to be sexting Chat Noir again but with a twist. She got herself a tattoo for her big 18 and had been keeping what she got a secret from her boyfriend. Now that it was fully healed he was demanding pictures. Marinette gave a grin as she imagined what his face would be when he opened the text. She took ahold of the feeling while she opened the camera on her phone….

~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien sat at the boring dinner he was forced to attend with his father, trying his damndest not to appear bored. Sitting across from him was Chloe and she had been trying to get his attention the entire dinner. He gave her another fake smile, which she swooned over much to his displeasure. He was about to contemplate on how to fake getting sick when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. With a glance around, the green eyed male saw no one noticed his phone of the lull of conversation. Adrien slyly took out his phone, wondering who was texting him only to smother a smile. Ladybug sent him a text with an image. He swallowed a groan.

Aside from every now and again, the only time she sent him pictures was when she found a horrendous cat meme. _If it is another cat meme I am going to….._ His trail of thought died and she immediately sat up straight in his seat, causing the table to clatter against his knees. Adrien barely managed to beat down the blush before everyone turned their attention to him.

“Adrien? Is everything alright son?” the Mayor asked.

The model nodded, smiling. “Oh yes. Please excuse me.”

Ignoring his father, Adrien left the room and once he was a good distance away from the dining room, ran to the nearest bathroom he could find. Once there, he locked the door before resting his back against the door. Taking a deep gulp of air, he opened the text from his girlfriend again. It was a picture but not of a cat meme. Instead, the picture was of Ladybug standing in a bathroom facing the mirror wearing a loose black crop top that had green cat eyes on it and a pair of jeans. Only, the jeans were not zipped. The fly was open and pulled back to show off her new tattoo. 

Adrien gulped as he stared at the ink that decorated his lady’s skin. The tattoo was a cat paw print that looked like it was painted in green watercolors. It was placed on her hip, no doubt going to be tastefully peeking out from under the waistband of her pants. His eyes glanced over to see a flash of cobalt blue and he damn near swallowed his tongue. Her thumb was hooked on both the jeans and the thong he got her for this past birthday to show off the ink. A small whimper escaped him before he read the text that came with the picture. 

_[Fully healed and ready to play ;P]_

The superhero groaned and quickly went to reply to his lady.

**[My lady…..that is quite impressive.]**

He sighed in relief. There. Done. Now he had to get the blood flowing to the correct head before he went back out there where his father was with the hoard of “potential” girlfriends. Adrien went to the sink and turned it on to splash some cold water on his face. He paused when he heard his phone buzz on the counter next to him. Green eyes glanced at the device in fear before he shook himself. Drying his hands, the model grabbed his phone. He opened the text that his girlfriend sent and all about threw his phone. It was another image but this time, her jeans were ridden low to show on her opposite hip was a ladybug painted the same way as the paw print only in ladybug colors. 

_[Why thank you. I guess I had some inspiration if you will.]_

Adrien sucked air in through his nose, held it for five seconds before slowly letting it out through his mouth. And then he hurried to furiously texted his possibly insane girlfriend.

**[Well, that is lovely. A good pair if I do say so myself.]**

He swallowed, calmed himself and was about to leave the small room when she replied. With a small whine he opened the chat and this time did swallow his tongue. The pants were still undone but what she was doing was what made him stand there in shock and lust. Her left hand was holding up the edge of the crop top to teasingly hint at her breasts, showing him that she wasn’t wearing a bra. The shadows of the shirt made it so all he saw of her chest was the swell of the underside of her breasts. His eyes flew down to read what she said.

_[Not as lovely as these right?]_

This time, the model slammed his head onto the wall next to the door. Yep, she was trying to kill him. Death by blue balls, he knew it. 

**[My lady please…]**

The blond found his center and left the bathroom. Two steps out of the small room when his phone went off again. He knew he shouldn’t of opened it. But he did. He stopped walking and felt his jaw drop.

This time, her shirt was back to normal only her thumb was hooked in the front of her underwear, dragging it down only to stop before it got to the really good part. The V of skin showing was enough to make his mouth water. _Oh mon dieu,_ was his thoughts as he stared at the picture. His phone buzzed and he saw it was another picture. Shaking fingers tapped his phone in order to open the text and he about died. Yep, the jeans were gone and her tattoos were on full display and the underwear was back in place. Her free hand was lifting the crop top again knew the best way to show the valley between her breasts without them showing. 

A low whine escaped him. Oh Ladybug was going to kill him. He wrote out a haste text.

**[Ladybug I am at WORK! PLEASE! D:]**

Adrien forced his legs to move, also thinking of thoughts to keep his boner from fully forming. The best thing that came to mind was his father’s cold stare. Huh, best mood killer ever. Before he opened the door to the dining room, his phone went off again. He closed his eyes, trying in vain to wonder what she sent him this time.

The model opened the text and was floored. Her back was on full display, her crop top gone and all he saw was the blue lines of the thong that slid around his waist. Tossed over her shoulder was a sultry smirk. His green eyes slid down to read the text before he died.

_[Well, let this tide you over till you get home ;3 have fun sugar.]_

Well that did it. He was going to kill her. After he got out of his dinner and the suit. Oh war hath been declared Ladybug. Adrien smirked and went to back to work, formulating a plan on how to get revenge on his girlfriend…..after of course he took care of the problem she gave him at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely shocked that people like this little thing. Also, it WAS supposed to be a one shot BUT my brain went nuts and WELLL here ya go guys. Also, BullySquadess, you are welcome. You all can stop by my tumblr 
> 
> www.confessionsofasmutwriter.tumblr.com

Adrien closed the door to his room with a sigh of relief. It had been a couple of hours since he got that unbelievable text from his Lady and oh boy. It had been a good awkward moment between himself and his father while everyone else continued on eating. God the car ride home had been torture enough, especially with his phone trying to burn a hole in his pocket. Those pictures had been running through his mind and he had made sure none of the evidence showed on his face during the questioning via his father and Nathile. 

Now he was home and had to figure out how to get payback. Adrien walked over to his desk, sitting down in his chair before slamming his head onto the desk. Plagg flew out of his jacket and hit the desk, wheezing. 

“Oh gods. I don’t think I’ve laughed that hard since ever...Buwhahahaha!” 

“Shut up Plagg. I have to think on a revenge scheme.” the model growled out. 

The black kwami continued to giggle before pausing. His green eyes flitted over to his chosen before a new smile formed on his lips. It was one that Adrien recognized and felt like fleeing Europe. The last time Plagg had gotten that look he somehow got into a pranking war with his school. Everyone had no idea who it was but Adrien knew. He also knew that Marinette was the only one who managed to scrape out a win against the tiny god. The Miraculous Wielder gulped and wondering what Plagg was thinking.

“Hey, Adrien.”

“Y-Yeah?”

Plagg looked at the video camera that was sitting innocently on the desk. “Does this thing take times photos?”

A confused look overcame Adrien’s face. “It does. Why?”

Plagg floated over to it, looking it over. “While I am still new to this thing you kids call “sexting” I am familiar with teasing the hell out of your significant others.”

The blond grew even more confused. “What are you getting at Plagg?”

“Simple, I have the best revenge plan for you.”

Adrien stared at his grinning kwami before he grinned himself. “Go on.”

The two planned and plotted, all the while learning a few things….

~~~~~~

Marinette narrowed her eyes at the screen. She was glad it was Saturday night and it was her night to catch up on her gaming but something felt off. The hero kept checking all of her sources but nothing new on the Akuma front so what was it? She shook it off before focusing back on her game. Seriously, ripping the spinal cord out of someone was a lot more fun that she thought. Only to groan at the sound of her phone going off. Pausing Mortal Kombat, Marinette reached over to pick up her phone. It was a text from Chat. Probably finally off work.

She did feel kinda bad on springing her little “gift” on him while at work for she didn’t want him to get in trouble with his boss. But on the other hand, it had been fun for she could just imagine his face. Her attention went back to her phone when she opened the text. There was no picture but it felt….different.

**[Time for your punishment my lady]**

_Punishment?_ she thought before typing out her question. She put the phone down to return to her game when it chimed again. She scowled at it only to stare. There was a picture this time. It was Chat, upper face carefully cropped out of course. It showed him sitting in a desk chair in a dark room wearing what looked like a very expensive suit. He had his legs crossed and his hands folded up in his lap. She briefly wondered on how he took the picture when her phone chimed again.

**[Yes. Punishment. You did a very naughty thing my lady and therefore need to learn on why we don’t tease]**

_[You’re joking right?]_

Marinette didn’t look away from her phone. Seriously he HAD to have been kidding right?? Her phone went off again and this time, she almost dropped it. The picture had his legs uncrossed, slightly spread. His suit jacket was off, probably thrown somewhere off screen. His tie was undone and the first two buttons on his white shirt was undone. His hands were playing with his belt buckle, making the metal glint in the faint light from what she guessed to be his computer. 

Another text popped up.

**[Oh sweet Ladybug, I never joke about these things. Now time to begin your punishment]**

_[Begin?? Chat what the hell?!]_

The girl stared at the picture and shook her head. Seriously he had lost it. There was NO WAY he was doing this. Her phone proved her wrong by showing off another picture. This time he had risen out of his chair to show the black belt he held in his hands to the camera. Marinette felt her mouth go dry while her blue eyes went wide. 

**[First things first, have to make sure you can only look but not touch]**

_[I’m not allowed to touch???]_

Marinette sat there, feeling alot different than when they did this before. Something about this was really fucking new and it excited her. Oh look, a new text. This time, Marinette did drop her phone. The thing he sent was enough to probably kill off his entire fandom if he wanted. The belt was gone. Instead, he held his tie between his teeth, resting his hands flat on his desk to show off the flash of skin on his chest that came from his unbuttoned shirt. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to show his muscular forearms, making her shift in pure want. _Oh mon dieu, what?_ she thought as she scrolled to read the text.

**[No touching. Oh, this tie? Sorry honey but you can’t use your sinful mouth to beg yourself out of this. Be patient my love]**

_[oh my god]_

She quickly ran to her doors and locked them, saved and turned off her game, ignoring her phone going off as she turned off the lights. Tikki disappeared to parts unknown at the moment which worked for Marinette. The blue eyes girl ran up the stairs to her bed with her phone, flopping face first into the mattress before unlocking her phone. The next text was what made her whimper and whine. He was sitting back down, two more buttons undone to show off more of his chest. His legs were a bit more spread and his pants were undone. One of his hands was resting at the fly of his pants, no doubt playing something that made her twitch in excitement. That was when she noticed where he other hand was. His thumb was swiping across his lower lip, tongue giving it a taste. 

**[Now where to start? Oh, I do believe I didn’t tell you my thoughts on your new additions did I?]**

_[You called them impressive]_

With a bated breath she waited then came the reply. His picture was him leaning back in his chair, his hands folded in his lap. Marinette stared and frowned, a groan leaving her. What the hell?? She flitted down to see the text and scowled.

**[I thought I told you no talking my lady. I guess the tie wasn’t enough. Time to make a better gag]**

Before she could even type out her reply, he sent another picture. This time it made her blush for he had a pair of lavender undies being held up in the tip of a finger. When did he buy those?! She screamed internally, quickly glancing at the text.

**[Guess these will have to do. Although a bit early for Christmas don’t you think?]**

Marinette nodded before realizing he wasn’t there. She shakily typed in a nodding emoji before sending it off. What the hell overcame her partner and where could she get some more?? His reply was of him smirking, the underwear being twirled on his finger while his free hand was pushing down on his pants. His thick thighs were spread wide and making her drool. 

**[Good, you are starting to learn. Now, what to do about the teasing bit?]**

The girl sat there, desperately wanting to reply with something but sent an emoji of shrugging. It felt like an eternity before he replied. Only this time, the picture was of him sitting in his chair, shirt fully unbuttoned and a grin on his face. The black haired teen bit her lip, wiggling in her bed wanting nothing more than to hunt her boyfriend down and have her wicked way with him. There was no words with this picture, which made her more confused. She was about to send a text when another image popped up. He was now laying in a bed, pants riding low, socks and shoes gone. That damned smirk was still on his face and it was enough to make her want to scream. Another ding happened and a new text popped up.

He was now laying on his stomach, showing her the wide plane that was his back and a hint of his ass.

**[Ah yes. A taste of your own medicine my lady. Good night ;3]**

This time Marinette did scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit happened guys. Enjoy the sin

Marinette groaned as she face planted into her bed. Patrol was rough that night. Not only because of her smug boyfriend but because of the akuma that decided to show up. Seriously, Hawk Moth was a damn good cock block whenever he felt like it. Now, all the superhero wanted to do was go to sleep but she needed to shower first. The girl grunted, pushing herself up to sit on the bed. Tikki flew down to her nest and was asleep, no doubt tired from holding the transformation for so long. Marinette got up, gathered some sleep clothes and dragged herself to the bathroom. It was when she entered her bathroom that she noticed her phone’s notification light going off. With a grimace, Marinette checked to see what it was. A couple of texts from Alya, no doubt going nuts over the latest attack. But it was one that made the hero want to throw something. A small text from Chat. The blue eyes girl sighed as she removed her shirt.

She paused for a thought filtered through her head. She never did get revenge on her partner for the other night. A grin that would made the Cheshire Cat proud slid across her lips. Quickly, she threw her shirt in the direction of the laundry basket and shimmied her way out of her jeans before grabbing her phone. Standing up straight, the girl decided it was time for some payback….

~~~~~~~

Adrien yawned, stretching in his bed. That fight with the akuma had been rough but not enough. Sadly it did cut into his Ladybug time but hey, saving Paris came first. He had shot off a quick text to his partner to A) let her know he got home safe and B) somewhat rub it in her face that he had won their little sexting war earlier. The model sighed, rolling over onto his back when he heard his phone go off. Extending his arm, he grabbed the device from his nightstand and saw Ladybug had replied to his text. It had an image attached which made him curious. He opened the text and felt a blush blow across his face.

She sent him an image of her standing in her bathroom again, wearing a pair of red lingerie that had little black bows in areas. Her lovely tattoos were on display, making him desperately want to nip and suck at the skin. His green eyes then went and read the text that came along with the image. 

_[Well that was a good workout. Now it is time to freshen up]_

A confused look came over Adrien then it disappeared when a new text popped up. In this picture it showed her bathtub with the water going and bubbles floating in it. Peridot green eyes went wide in realization that she was going to be taking a bubble bath. And was no doubt going to be keeping him updated throughout the bath. Oh now that was just not fair.

**[Well that looks like fun my Lady ;) What scent is the bubbles?]**

Adrien swallowed, trying to make it seem like she wasn’t affecting him at all. No way was he going to lose. It took a little bit but he got a reply. He opened it with swift fingers, wanting to see if she did anything. Oh. My. God.

He sat up, bringing his knees to his chest as his eyes went wide and his pupils shrank to pinpricks. It was a picture yes but it was Ladybug pressed against the back of the tub, hair damp, a fucking smirk on her face while her breasts were barely covered by the bubbles. Her skin had a pink hue from the heat of the water and he could see faint twirls of steam from the water. The model stared at the picture in pure shock before reading the words.

_[Lavender and vanilla]_

Adrien had no words. In one picture she rendered him to his knees, so to speak and that would just not do.

He began to text in record time, keeping his lust under a tight leash of anger.

**[Sounds lovely. Like a kiss of spring in winter]**

There. Now she would pout and what not. The teen smiled to himself, laying back down. Then his phone buzzed. A small glare overcame his face while he opened the text and then a squeak escaped him. This time, it was not of her chest. Long soft legs were stretched out, crossed at the ankles and resting above the faucet of the tub. The bubbles were great censors apparently. But they were barely there. Like, if she even moved they would be GONE.

_[Oh much more than a kiss my dear. It feels like spring is caressing my skin]_

Was it possible to be jealous of a freaking bath product? Apparently since all Adrien wanted to do was be the bubbles in that water, tasting his lady’s skin. A low rumbling growl made him pause. He looked down at his chest in confusion before replying to his lady.

**[It seems like it is better than resting in the sun in the middle of a flower filled meadow]**

Adrien rolled over onto his stomach, staring at the phone in his hands while praying that Ladybug would finally admit defeat. Seems like no. He sighed and opened the text only to immediately turn beet red. Blood warred with itself, should it go to his face or straight downtown? Adrien felt his mouth go dry and he literally had a hybrid of a squeak, a whine and a whimper worm its way out of him. It was a picture of before but of one major thing. Her free hand was resting over her area. Like, bubbles were no longer part of the program ladies and gentlemen. Her hand rested on her mound, keeping it from view but it was enough to make the hero damn near cum in his pants.

_[I know of something a bit better. And a lot more fun~~]_

Adrien bit his lip, trying to control himself. Ladybug was not going to win. No way in HELL. Oh gods a new text. He hesitantly opened it, fearing what would be next but at the same time looking forward to it. Oh. OH. Dear fucking Christ. Yep that was her hand but her fingers had slid DOWN. Adrien’s jaw dropped and nearly dropped the phone. Was she hinting at what he thought??? He swallowed before sending off his reply, after fixing the typos for he was shaking so bad.

**[Now that does look like fun my lady. Have room for one more?]**

He sat there, waiting and damn near broke his phone in his haste to unlock it. OH that BITCH. Instead of two fingers, three were gone and her legs were now spread but bubbles blocked what her hand could not. 

_[I always have room for one more kitty. Now, the real fun begins ;3 Enjoy your night love. I know I will]_

The model reread the text a few time before snarling. Was she seriously going to leave it like that??? He fumed and got up to hobble to the bathroom. Now he had to fix this problem before he even thought about revenge. The moment he entered the bathroom his phone went off again. Confused, he opened it only to hit the floor. The image was of her, but of her face. Wet fingers resting on her lips, slightly open as a smile rested on them. He finally managed to look and saw a hint of nipple and that was what killed him.

Plagg entered the bathroom to see what was causing his chosen to freak only to panic as he saw the blond laying on the floor, face red and eyes blank.

“Adrien! Kid come on! I do NOT have the strength to haul your fat ass up! Come on man what happened?!”

The kwami shoved at Adrien’s face, trying to get something out of the teen. He then noticed the phone laying on the floor, unlocked. Plagg floated over to it and was going to try to call someone when he noticed the image on the screen. The being sat there, green eyes wide. “Oh that foxy little minx. She went and broke him now.”

Plagg shook his head and went to go and try to snap his kit out of it. Who the hell knew that Tikki’s chosen had the ability to pull this off. Adrien better step up his game otherwise Ladybug was going to have him by the balls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what happens when I am stuck at work with nothing to do. Enjoy this sin that was written at 2 something in the morning at a Waffle House from a cell phone

It had been a good day for Marinette. She had managed to find the fabric she had been looking for, no Akuma to fight all day, eating lunch with Alya and had actually beaten her alarm by a good half hour. Her good mood also had grown when she remembered last night and had effectively broke her boy. All in all, it had been a good goddamn day. The girl laughed at something Alya said when her phone chimed. She didn't glance at it for all of her attention was on her best friend. It wasn't until the blogger went to the bathroom that Marinette checked her phone. Blue eyes glanced at the text before doing a double take. It was a text from Chat Noir. A text that had a picture with it. The text she could've cared less over but it was the image was what made her pause. It was a selfie styled picture with his upper face cropped out as always. He was leaning back in a bed, charcoal grey pillows and sheets framing him. In his free hand he had a glass of something with ice chilling in the drink and his laptop glowed in the background.

**[Netflix time!!]**

Marinette rolled her eyes and shot off _[What no chill?]_

The girl went back to her food while waiting for Alya when her phone went off again. She checked it and was so glad that her super curious best friend was still in the bathroom for the picture Chat had sent was bordering on the NSFW fence. It was him with an ice cube in hand, pressing it against his smiling lips. Water trailed down his fingers and one threatened to fall from his hand. Drops of the liquid brought attention to his lips, making her bite her own. His tongue was peeking out to give the ice cube a hint of a taste. The text that accompanied the image was enough to make her want to slam her head into a hard surface.

**[Oh chill time comes later bugaboo]**

The blue eyed girl gave her best impression of a fish before rushing to reply. _[Well that is certainly thought provoking. What are you watching in the mean time?]_

Satisfied with herself, Marinette went back to her lunch when her fucking phone chimed its little song. She gave the device a glare that would've made lesser men flee as she opened the text only to slam it back down on the table. Ignoring the looks she was getting, Marinette (who was giving her best impression of a tomato at the moment) was trying to mentally murder her boyfriend. The newest selfie was of him topless, black sweatpants riding low on his hips. Water trailed down his chest, making his chest hair glint in the low light. His free hand rested in his lap, oh so very close to his crotch.

**[Browising through Netflix atm. Nothing eye catching]**

_[Well that indeed sounds like fun]_

There. _'Don't let him know that you are flustered. He must not win!'_ the girl thought, fanning her face with her hand to attempt to cool her blushing face. God where was Alya?!

Her phone went off again, making fear and lust coil within her gut. The hero took in a breath to steel herself but instead tried not to fall over. Oh she was gonna skin a cat later. The picture was him on his side, pants riding so low that she saw the start of where his pubic hair rested. His head held up by his hand, making the muscles in his arm bulge. He knew that drove her wild the ass. She continued to glare/blush over the image, eyes running down each dip and curve he had and was showing off. She barely glanced at the text then promptly wanted to scream.

**[It kinda is but I can def think of something that is a lot more entertaining]**

Oh mon dieu. Marinette's attention was brought away from her phone by Alya. The blogger came up with an apologetic smile. "Sorry girl. There was a slight line for the bathroom. Hey, you okay?"

The other girl smiled, trying to beat down the blush that was on her face. "Yeah everything is okay. Just the boy."

A rather evil smile overcame Alya's face. "Is that so?"

"The ass is trying to beat me in a sexting war. Mind if we continue this discussion back home?" asked the hero.

The nod that Alya gave was so fast that Marinette got whiplash from it. The girls packed up, paid and hurried to Marinette's home. The second the two girls made it into the attic room, Marinette closed the door and locked it. She had yelled at her folks she was working on birthday gifts since their birthdays were a week apart. Now, the two were sitting down and Alya was begging for details. Marinette explained and grabbed her phone to see if Chat had said anything while she made it home. Oh no. There was one text. Casting a look to her friend in desperation, Marinette opened it. The shriek that came out of her was one that would go down in history. Alya didn't say anything as she watched her best friend freak out, turn red and threw her phone in what appeared to be sexual rage. 

Marinette could feel her blush all the way down to her toes as she stormed over to her phone. The image was of him laying down again, laptop at his feet, legs spread with one foot planted on the bed. His pants were seemingly lower but she didn't get a good look due to on his pants were positioned and the light of the laptop screen casting a thick shadow over his lap. There was no text with the image which was what made her so damn mad.

"Girl, calm down. Look, you said that you were tying to win right? Don't get like this or he will win. Chill and let's up the ante shall we?" Alya said, trying to calm her best friend down when the device went off.

Silence fell over them like a thick blanket and Marinette opened the text. Oh. Oh. OH. Marinette's vision fogged before she blacked out. The blogger began to panic as her best friend went down. She didn't dare look at the screen for 1, Girl Code, 2, the picture was not meant for her and 3, had to try to fix the flushed fashion designer. The image that the other hero sent was a silhouette thanks to the light from the screen. The silhouette was of something Marinette had only seen in health class and only felt many times. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Chat Noir sent an artsy dick pic to his lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pops confetti*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I know I just updated but you guys need love (since work is killing me. Acursed 24/7 work place!!) And this little bit is dedicated to a certain reader. Draw ALL THE THINGS!!! Enjoy you sinner. Man we ought to make a church just for us cause we NEED help...apparently...

Adrien smirked as he waltzed through the set. He was oh so happy from yesterday for he KNEW he broke his lady. Oh the call he had gotten from her later that night had so been worth it. How was he supposed to know she was out with her curious best friend? Oh well, not his problem was it? He felt like he was on Cloud Nine. He had won, jacked a good few off to the pics he had saved from his lady and had a decent night sleep. Sure he wasn't looking forward to working at the moment for he really wanted to know if Ladybug was going to blow his phone up. And if that happened, he really, REALLY didn't want to be at work when it happened. Thankfully, he had just a few more photos to pose for then was free. But currently, as they fixed the lighting, the blond had wondered over to his bag to check his phone. Plagg was in a cheese coma so that was good but his notification light was going off. The male unlocked his phone and saw that it was indeed a text from his Lady. Curious, he opened it and froze.

It was a text as well as a pic of just a very racy bra. _[Bra shopping with bestie. May need help on which one to keep ;p]_

Oh now that was sooooo not fair. He frowned and was about to reply when he got called back to the set. With a sigh, Adrien put the phone back in his bag and prayed that work would end soon....

~~~~

Holy shit it ended early. Adrien sat in amazement in the back of his car. They had hurried through the shoot for some reason and now, he was able to text Ladybug. Oh hell. He remembered and dug his phone out in a frantic rush. Plagg whined on getting jostled around and settled on just glaring at his chosen. Adrien ignored him and focused on his phone, quickly opening the Ladybug Thread he had. Green eyes widened as his eyes dilated to pinpricks. The mental train he had crashed into a volcano. He was done thinking for the day ladies and gentlemen. For Ladybug sent him a pic of her in a blue lacy bra with boy shorts that matched. That was it. Her tattoos peeked out from the waistband of the panties as she posed for the camera. 

_[I like this one but I am not sure. Thoughts?]_

Talking a gulp in an attempt to wet his suddenly dry mouth and throat, the hero began to reply. **[Those look nice. Matches your coloring very well my lady ;)]**

Green eyes glanced up to make sure his "escort" and the Gorilla weren't paying attention to his inner panic. Ladybug was going to kill him. His phone chimed again, making him hurry to open it. Good gods above and below. Yep. He was going to die for the next picture was another set. The black lacy base of the bra was held up by green ribbons that went up in a halter like tie. The underwear was the same and was just shear enough to hint at something he had only seen barely once before. Adrien bit down on his lip in a vain attempt to control himself from crying out. 

_[I saw these and thought of you. I am so tempted by these but I can only buy one baby. Comments?]_

Just one?! Oh now that just wouldn't do. He was going to buy her this set if she didn't cause good lords. Those were fucking perfect on her and he told her such in the text. Now he just had to wait to see if she did buy them. He almost dropped his phone when it chimed again, making Nathile give him a curious look. With a shy chuckle, he waved her off, saying something about Nino planning a gaming party to keep her from grabbing his phone. Slouching in relief at her dismissal, the blond opened the text. If he had been standing he would've hit the floor. 

Pink was what he saw teasing her skin. The bra was strapless and came to just where her ribs ended. The lace that stretched between her breasts was sheer and was showing just enough that made him want to dip underneath it to taste and mark. The gentle rolling waves that made the lip of the cup made him want to salivate for if she shifted in a certain manner, no doubt her nipple would peek out. Lords it was killing him. It was when his peridot green eyes slid down her taught body to see the matching panties is what killed his soul. Lace dipped and curved, following the flow of her body. Her tattoos were on full display, despite the thin fabric covering them. What was the real selling point was the face that he could see everything. Or well, just about. She posed in a way that hid her most precious area from him and it hinted at it just enough that it killed him. Adrien swallowed the whine and read the text.

_[I like these a lot. Come on kitty cat, help me pick!!]_

He started to reply but she sent a new text. Curious, he opened it only to feel all of his blood rush south. Eyes growing to the size of dinner plates and pupils the size of pinpricks, the model choked. All the sets were laying on the bench in the changing room but it was the image in the mirror she sent was what did him in. Good bye world. Hawk Moth won. Plagg was going to have to find a new chosen for this one died of pent up sexual frustration. Ladybug was bending over to take the picture (upper face blocked out of course) but from what he could tell, she had nothing on. Her hand and phone were up to block her lower area but her breasts were on full display. The teasing smile on her face hinted at something more and lords he was floored.

He barely had the ability to save himself from his father's secretary and ignored the text that came with the image. She won this round the brat.

_[Hurry up! It's cold kitty! I want to wear something for my partner]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First undies set http://static2.jassets.com/p/Da-Intimo-Blue-Embroidered-Lingerie-Set-9095-4412471-1-catalog_m_lr.jpg
> 
> Second set http://images.asos-media.com/inv/groups/9844/image1xxl.jpg
> 
> Final set http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/l4iq6n-l.jpg
> 
> Enjoy these ya pervs


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sits with a bag of popcorn and a case of Seagram's* let the sin begin!!

Marinette aka Ladybug sat on the top of Notre Dame, waiting for Chat Noir to show up. Patrol was almost over and she was wanting to talk to her boyfriend in an attempt to stop the next sexting wave. The girl was deeply embarrassed over the last picture she sent to Chat under Alya’s pressure. That girl was downright evil when it came to NSFW pics and knew just the right way to use them. But it still made her blush everywhere for he had called her later to explain he had been with his supervisor when she sent him those texts. Oh now that put the nail in the coffin on how evil she was.

Chat had told her he had bullshat his way out of why he looked like an overcooked lobster and that they needed to set some ground rules for this war of theirs. Which is why Ladybug was waiting for her partner after patrol. They each took half of the city and decided to meet up on top of the old church. The female sighed, laying back to look at the sky. Blue eyes stared at the faint stars as she wondered on what they were going to make the rules on. Obviously it couldn’t be during patrol and needed to figure out the best times to do it on. When he was at work was a good one and while they were at school was one as well. A groan left her lips, bringing her hands up to dig the palms of them into her eyes. 

She heard Chat approaching and sat up, eyes slowly uncovered. He gave her a look before plopping down beside her. The two didn’t speak for a while, just sitting in silence before Ladybug spoke.

“Ground rules. One: All sexting shall begin after 9 at night. It ends at 6 am. Sound fair?”

Chat nodded. Nine hours of pure sexual frustration was good. It also gave them a good hour before they had to get ready for the day. He looked at her before he pitched in.

“Codewords or safe words if you prefer, in case we have friends over or stuck in an event.”

Ladybug grinned. “Sounds like a plan. Anything else?”

He shook his head, fully looking at his lady with lust in his green eyes. “So, what is your safe word?”

A giggle bubbled out of her. She moved closer, on her hands and knees next to him. “If I am busy obviously I won’t answer but I shall still try to send you something to know that I am breathing.”

He lowered his head, breath ghosting over her lips. “Same here my lady. So? Words?”

Eyes became hooded as she inched closer, throwing a leg over his waist. His hands came up and rested on her hips. Her own rested behind his head, fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head. He tilted his head back, eyes meeting each other. Ladybug smiled at him then lowered her head. Chat smiled as well but became confused when she missed his lips and found his ear. She began to whisper in his ear, causing shivers to dance up his spine.

“Well, if I am with my best friend, I will send you the word: cell phone. If I am with family, I will send parents. I will let you know if I think of anymore.”

He gulped, letting his fingers dance up her back. “Work is working or busy. If I am with my own best friend I shall send DJ. My father isn’t around much due to work but if I am with his….partner I will send out escort.”

She hummed her approval, making him want to preen in joy but got distracted by Ladybug finally kissing him. The moan he gave spurred her own. Tongues quickly came into play as the two tried to map each other’s mouths. But before Chat could well and truly get into the swing, Ladybug pulled back. He whined at her, trying to continue but her stopped him. Her face had a look on it. “Don’t worry kitty. You will get another taste but there is something I have to tell you.”

She brought her face to his ear again, gently nipping it. Pure arousal shot through him for hot damn. Chat closed his eyes, waiting for whatever his girlfriend was going to say before he ravished her mouth. The red clad hero nuzzled right above his ear and whispered, “I bought the black set. Was wearing it before you called for patrol. It was so comfortable and it looks so nice. I also found a detail that made me buy it.”

She drew herself closer, her breasts pressed up against his chest and thus cursing the fact that only two things separated them from having full on skin contact. She pressed her hips down, graying them in a circle. His claws dug into her thighs now, trying to keep himself from grinding upwards. The little gasp that came from her made him sweep his hand up to cup her rear. He nosed at her neck, pressing soft kisses against it before finally sinking his teeth into her flesh. Ladybug moaned, throwing her head back as he marked her neck.

Once he felt like he had made it dark enough, the blond pulled back. Ladybug looked ravished and oh the image was definitely spank bank material. Hair sticking to her forehead, eyes dialated to the point where the blue barely showed, lips flushed from being kissed. Lord she was a sight and she drove him up the wall. With a grin, he asked “So what was the detail that made you buy the set?”

Ladybug gave her own grin. “The lace design on the panties looks like a cat.” 

Green eyes went wide and glanced down. It was her chuckle that made his gem like eyes flick back up at her. Blue eyes held amusement. She lowered her head to give him another kiss but just as before, as soon as he was getting into it she broke away. Her lips trailed up his jaw to his other ear and whispered into his ear, “I can't wait to show you what it looks like from the back.”

Chat broke. His mind went straight off the Eiffel Tower and deep past the catacombs. The girl gave him another grind of her hips, getting him even harder then vanished. With a very intellectual noise, Chat looked up at where his lady went. The female hero stood near the edge of Notre Dame with a grin. Chat stared at her in confusion on why she was over there. Ladybug gave a laugh. “Text you later baby. I have to get home now. Night!”

She swung off, laughing the entire way. The roar of rage that followed her egged her laughter on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://images.asos-media.com/inv/media/9/6/2/8/4548269/image2xxl.jpg
> 
> Rear pic guys....I giggled


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the sin BEGIN!!! Also, omg thank you for the fanart!!! Im gonna post pics of Marinette's tattoos once I am free from Purgatory aka work...

Adrien laid back in his desk chair. It was a rare day off from modeling, school had been released early and on top of it all, it was raining. Apparently Hawk Moth saw rainy days as his own days off so no akuma attacks on these days. So no doubt Ladybug was relaxing at her house, probably playing a video game since she let it slip that she was a video game addict. It was cute really. He glanced at the clock and saw while it was early for them to start their little war, didn’t hurt to pre game. With a smug grin, the model grabbed his phone…

~~~~~~~~

Marinette stretched out on her lounge, glad that it was a day off. The rain sadly scared off a lot of customers for the bakery but it meant that her parents could hit the books to do financing, an all day chore that kept them out of her room for a while. So she had taken up on working on her game. She didn’t play online much but lords it was fun. Being the Dragonborn rocked!! As she bashed in another wolf’s head her phone went off. Blue eyes glanced at it before checking the time out of her new habit. Shrugging, the girl paused her game and went to grab her phone. Oh ho, Chat sent her a text.

**[Ahh such a nice day isn’t it my lady?]**

Slightly confused, Marinette sent off her reply _[Kinda is. What are you up to?]_

Going back to her game she almost missed his answer.

**[Me? Oh just scrolling through tumblr atm. Yourself?]**

Marinette felt like she was walking into something but decided to roll with it. 

_[Currently doing side quests in Skyrim. A lot of fun actually]_

She focused back on her game, blowing through side quests for her Guild when her phone chimed. Tsking at the horrible timing Chat had, the hero grabbed the device that was her current source of irritation. The sentence that Chat had sent was enough to make her freeze.

**[I bet I can think of something a lot more fun, my lady ;p]**

Oh that little shit. He was trying to start their war early...by a few hours. Well, if he wanted to initiate something then he better prepare his sorry little ass. Marinette gritted her teeth as she typed.

_[Something more fun than killing dragons and stealing their souls? Highly doubtful atm. Working my way on killing all of them then off to Horker Island to defeat the horker boss!]_

Satisfied that she was effectively shooting his horny ass down, Marinette went back into the swing of her game…

~~~~~~~

Adrien growled at his phone. His lady had caught on to his attempt to start early and shot him down. Well, actually had taken his plane and blew it to hell….Damn. He was going to have to try harder. Scowling the model went to tumblr and began to dig through it find something that would make his lady want to join him in the sexting world. Oh hello there. Gem like eyes widened then smouldered as he saw the post that was going to bring his lady to him….

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette growled as she tried to take down Lord Tusk, rage making her eyes gleam like lightning at the frustration of her game. It was when she was about to land the final blow when her phone went off, thus causing her to miss and Lord Tusk killing her character. With a scream of rage, the girl threw her controller. No doubt if Chat Noir had been in the room, the boy was pretty much dead. Instead, Marinette grabbed her phone and opened the text, fury roaring through her blood. It was a simple text, one that made her pause.

**[You sew right?]**

Confused but still angry, Marinette shot off _[Yes but currently mad at you. You made me lose the fight. DEATH TO YOU!!!]_

Grumbling, the designer went to get her controller intending to restart the battle. It was then her phone went off again. Growling softly she checked the text.

**[I am sorry my lady!!! D: I didn’t mean for you to lose!!! I just found something on tumblr and was wondering if you could make it]**

_[What? Like cosplay?]_

Still a bit angry, the blue eyed teen went back to her game fully intending to conquer the walrus knock off. About a few minutes into the battle, she heard the oh so familiar chime of her phone. She ignored it, taking all of her rage out on her opponent for she really wanted that mace (so far, best achievement in her opinion.) After Lord Tusk was defeated and the prize in her inventory did the hero check her phone. Chat Noir sent a message with an image attached. Now curious, she opened the message only to turn beet red and jaw dropping. 

The image was a picture of his computer screen but was zoomed in on his screen. On said screen was a picture of two women cuddled up in what appeared to be BDSM gear. Blushing to the point of sheer impossibility, Marinette began to type.

_[Well, that’s new….what on earth are you doing?]_

She was still red in the face when he replied a few minutes later.

**[Weeellllll you see, I was browsing through tumblr when I found this amazing comic!! Seriously the art is wonderful the writing is amazing and the story! OH my Lady I am hooked. I am currently buying the books atm and I can’t wait to actually hold them!! You should go check it out!]**

_[What kind of stuff is on your tumblr Chat?! And what on earth is this comic and why are you asking about the costumes?!]_

Marinette sat in her chair, perplexed and completely lost. Was her boyfriend into BDSM??? It would explain the leather. Oh gods what if he was?? Marinette sat there, thoughts chasing after each other and almost missing when her phone dinged. She dived for it, opening the text in record speed.

**[Wouldn’t you like to know ;p anyways, I was kidding about the costumes. But I was serious about the books. Seriously, Sunstone is a new fave of mine and if you wanna borrow them I wouldn’t mind]**

_[These better not be some material for you Chat]_

It felt like forever before he replied.

**[New material? For what?]**

Oh please tell her he wasn’t this dense. Facepalming, she one handed texted out _[Spank bank baby]_

She bit her lip as she went back to the picture he sent. Seriously, was rope supposed to be used like that???

**[Oh my Lady no!! This comic is not just porn. The main characters do a lot of development and grow! Their trust in one another is really amazing…..I am actually jealous of them]**

_[Jealous of fictional women??? How so?]_

**[For while they had their hiccups and problems, the trust they have in each other is remarkable and really, Allison cares so much for Lisa while Lisa trusts Allison to the point where I can see us in them]**

_[I beg your pardon??]_

**[Our relationship is built on trust Ladybug, like theirs. They had their own secrets and so do we. I really do see some of us in them]**

_[Chat….]_

**[So, what would you say if I was into BDSM? Would that scare you off?]**

That text made Marinette stop. Train of thought went bye-bye and just the world could’ve crashed and she wouldn’t have noticed. Taking a breathe the hero replied the truth.

_[I would still love you Chat. I would be willing to try. As you said, our relationship is built on trust and I do trust you. With everything]_

It was a while before he replied, making her worry.

**[And I you my lady which begs the question, who would you be? Domme or Sub?]**

A laugh escaped her before she went back to his question.

_[Now that is a question….Hmm, I don’t know. Sub?]_

**[Hahahaha with how much you like to tie people up my Lady I can’t see you being a Sub. Domme is you. Fits as well.]**

_[Hey, you like it when I tie people up]_

With a huff, she got up and moved to her bed. Really, she was having a kink talk with her boy?? Ding. Apparently so.

**[Not really. Me on the other hand, now that is fun ;p]**

_[Chat, no jokes come on. What are your kinks?]_

**[Hmm….well, I guess marks]**

_[Marks?]_

**[Yep. I like leaving marks. It drives me nuts. It shows the world that you are mine and mine alone]**

Marinette fanned herself with her hand, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Well that certainly explained a lot.

_[So, say if you saw me with a mark on my neck that didn’t come from you what would you do?]_

A sultry smile came over her, wondering what was going to happen with him when he responded.

**[Well, after I drag you to the darkest corner I can find let your kwami drop the suit. Once that happened I would bite at the offending mark. I would lick, nip and suck my way across your collarbones. I would make it so you never forgot that you are mine my love]**

Damn he had his way with words. Time to amp it up, Marinette thought as she texted.

_[Oh my. Guess that makes me glad that one of my kinks is getting marked]_

**[Eh?]**

_[Oh yeah, everytime I see a new bruise on my skin a tingle goes down my spine. Leave fingerprints on my waist or thighs and I will get super wet]_

**[Oh shit my lady. Know what I am going to do next time I see you]**

_[Which is?]_

**[Gonna find a way to bribe your kwami to drop the transformation and then perch you somewhere so I can be between your legs. I can see you in a sundress, looking soft and yet feisty as I heave you up]**

_[Sweetheart, where are you going with this?]_

The next text he sent didn’t answer her question. Instead it continued with his little fantasy that was making her legs weak.

**[Once settled, I am going to kiss you. Up and down your neck without that damn suit in the way. Gonna mark you with a pretty collar baby. One that will take weeks to heal from]**

Marinette shivered, bringing a hand up to ghost across her neck. Lords he had a way with words. Before she could reply, he sent her another message.

**[That done, I am going to kiss my way down your body. Gonna slip under your dress to find more skin. I can feel your breasts under my tongue my Lady. I can taste the sweetness that is your skin, can feel the weight of them in my hands]**

Oh. God.

**[Pulling your dress down, I will mark the valley between your breasts. I love marking your ribcage, knowing those are the spots that make you whine with want Ladybug. After the ribcage, I will slip from your grasp]**

An actual whine escaped Marinette as she began to fall into his fantasy. She could see it in her head too. The two of them in one of the towers of Notre Dame, hidden from the world as he marked her skin with his love. Oh sweet merciful heavens another text.

**[I move lower to your skirt. I watch you as I drag the fabric up with my claws, baring unmarked skin to my eyes. I then kiss your inner knee, just enough to make you aware that I was there]**

A groan wormed its way out of her, squirming on the bed. He wasn’t going to get away with this and as she tried to type out her rebuttal, the boy shot her a text. Oh gods he was going to kill her.

**[I move my way up your thigh, leaving behind a trail of marks and kisses that you will know and only you. These marks will be the ones your friends will ask about, forcing you to remember my head between your thighs. Your legs draped over my shoulders as I work my way up each leg]**

By all that was holy Chat was going to kill her. Marinette shifted, biting down on her lip. She quickly began texting, hoping to catch a break.

_[Chat...I can see it too. Oh gods baby….]_

**[I am going to nibble up each leg before placing a kiss on each tattoo before biting down. Hard.]**

Marinette actually choked out his name, thighs rubbing together. She damn near broke her phone in her haste to open the next message.

**[After that my sweet lady, I bide you adieu]**

Huh? Blue eyes stared at the words. No no nononono.

_[Chat...what?]_

His only reply was a winking cat emoji. This time the scream of rage came from a different source of anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now y'all know what gets created at work when one is bored. Also Sunstone is a real comic and it's fucking fantastic. Prepare for boobies, BDSM, comedy and angst. It is beautiful go check it out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this turned into a reveal fic somehow. Anyways sorry about the lack of updates, got slammed at work. Like I am in so much overtime idk what to do with myself and this was written as I was on a tattoo table. Yep I gots me another one hahahahahaha enjoy

Marinette grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Oh it was time to break her boy. Feeling like cackling, she reached for her phone…

~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien stared at the board, not really paying attention to his teacher. He was more worried on the fact that his friend Marinette was sick at home. According to Alya the girl had been overworked between school the bakery and some new project of hers. The model worried about her for she seemed so tiny and frail...that is till she whupped ass in dodgeball. Girl was a warrior and one better watch out.

The blond jolted when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Confused, he snuck out his phone to see his lady messaging him. Taking a breath Adrien opened the message, fearing it was an akuma. Thankfully it wasn't. The message was short though.

_[Hey, are you busy?]_

Green eyes flashed to the front of the classroom to see his teacher not looking at him. Quickly he typed out his reply.

**[Define busy my lady]**

Adrien shifted nervously in his seat, wondering what Ladybug was up to. The model's leg twitched when his phone vibrated against it. Peridot green eyes glanced at his teacher as he unlocked his phone, not knowing when his bad luck would hit. Thankfully it didn't hit him yet so he looked at the text. It seemed innocent enough, which made warning bells go off in his head.

_[Took a mental health day to work on a personal project. Might need your help]_

Keeping one eye on the teacher, he shot off **[I am always here to help my lady. What do you need?]**

Adrien quickly went back to student mode after noticing Mme. Paule looking at him. Answering the question as fast as he could, the blond was thankful that it was history and usually Mme. Paule asked questions that had the answers on the board. Dingy old bat but it worked in his favor. Nino gave him a look when he checked his phone again and the green eyed model gave his friend a smile, playing off the text. The text he received next caused the warning bells to transform into wailing sirens.

_[Trying to see if I got the cut of the skirt right. Wanna check for me?]_

Oh boy. **[Sure but um how?]**

After an eternity, Ladybug replied. _[Oh silly kitty, I'm going to send you a pic]_

Oh sweet baby Jesus. Adrien's eyes widened then choked down his whimper. **[This is revenge for the other night isn't it?]**

Ignoring Nino’s curious looks, the blond began to pray to anything listening. He fucking hoped that this was not karma biting him in the ass. Oh shit two texts. Sweat gathering on his forehead, he opened the text feed. The first one wasn't too bad.

_[Now what would make you say that?]_

But it was the second one that made him worry. _[If I was going to get revenge it would be more like this]_

Following that was an image. Shit fuck goddamn turn around!! Do not pass go!! Do not collect $200!! The image was of Ladybug wearing a skyblue skater dress. The neckline swept low to almost indecent, showing off her beautiful collarbone. But what had grabbed his attention was the two green ribbons coming from under the dress to curve around her neck. Adrien felt his mouth go dry as he realized that she was wearing that set.

He forced his gaze down to the skirt of the dress to have his brain short circuit. The skirt was pulled up to cast a shadow on the panties to make them non visible. Oh gods she was going to kill him. He tried to reply but she beat him.

A strange noise gurgled it's way out of his mouth, making Nino poke him in the side with his pencil. Adrien couldn't even look away from the image that was on his phone. Ladybug had turned around to show off the back of the dress and his eyes followed every dip and curve of the cut out in the shape of a heart. The point of the heart stopped right above her ass and each swell followed her shoulder blades. The thing was, his girlfriend had arched her back to make the green ribbons of her underwear peek out from under the hem of the skirt that she had pulled up.

Adrien gulped, trying to pull himself together when she sent another picture. Siging his death warrant, he opened it. This time his head hit the desk with a solid thunk. 

“Mr. Agreste? Are you alright?” asked the teacher, prompting the teen to look at her.

He had opened his mouth to tell her he was alright when his phonr buzzed again. Oh fuck that.

“Actually may I be excused to the restroom? I'm not feeling to well at the moment”

She gave him a concerned look but gave him the go ahead. He quickly gathered his things and all but fled to the bathroom. Once in a stall, he locked the door and sat on the toilet. With a broken gasp he opened the text. The first image that caused him to be brought to attention (in more ways than one) was Ladybug slipping the dress down. Her arms were free and one was holding the dress to her chest, green ribbons resting next to it for the halter ties were undone.

The newest image showed the bodice of the dress was rolled down to show the black bra that was barely hanging in there. Gulping, Adrien just sent her a heart emoji followed by a knife one. He waited then was graced by a new message. Opening it, all of his blood roared down to his other head. The dress was gone and she was turned around to show off the rear. Like, almost everything was on display. The cat like heronhad the urge to bite at all of the skin she showed off. Especially where her thighs met her ass cheeks. 

He let loose a whine then grew confused as she sent another text. It didn't have a picture. Instead it had two words.

_[I win]_

The roar that came from the bathroom scared many a freshman that day….

~~~~

A few days later, Adrien was grumbling as he made his way to his locker. His lady was a mother fucking tease and he had yet to figure out a good revenge gimmick when he heard laughing. He glanced over to see his friends by his locker and he was about to call out to them when he noticed Marinette. Or in particular her dress. Her sky blue skater dress that had a heart shaped cut out in the back. 

Adrien froze as he stared. Marinette had yet to turn around but had glanced over her shoulder and it was then he knew. His lady was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and he was fucking doomed….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you hate me!! #blueballingthekids


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I do apologize for lack of updates but short staffed at work and the season is starting means I'm hella over worked. Enjoy guys

Adrien stared at the desk, mind going a million miles an hour. Not even an hour ago did he discover his lady’s secret and lord it was a doozy. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug. That alone was mind blowing for could've thought that this sweet shy girl was a kinky seductive woman. Green eyes went wide as he realized he had been doing things with this girl that would no doubt give his father a heart attack. Adrien jumped when he felt something poke his side and he turned to see a very concerned looking Nino staring at him.

“Hey man are you okay?” the DJ asked.

“Fine. Just a bit tired from working.” replied the model.

Nino frowned at his best friend, who by the way was currently looking like he was a step away from jumping head first out of the closest window. But before the guy could call Adrien out on his bullshit, a hand gently placed itself on the blond’s shoulder. Both boys turned to see Marinette looking at Adrien.

“We are your friends Adrien so we worry about you okay? Whatever it is, just know that I, we, are here for you.” she said with a smile that went straight to his heart.

Adrien opened his mouth to thank the girl but then, his fucking eyes drifted down. Said eyes widened as pupils shrank. For the first time in his life, Adrien both loved and hated his luck. For on how their desks were arranged Marinette had to lean over the desk to even talk to the boys on the level below. On top of that, with on how her dress was cut it gave the blond a perfect view of her cleavage. Face darkening to the point Crayola could use him for a new color of red, Adrien turned his head to cough out a very squeaky thank you.

Marinette, although confused, patted his shoulder and turned to talk to a very amused Alya. Mentally groaning, Adrien placed his head on the desk. Now that he knew who Ladybug was and the fact that she was wearing a sundress was killing him. Gods has he really been that blind or had it been the Miraculous magic? The teen began to thump his head on the wood to try to block it out only to jump out of his skin when the bell rang. Nino just patted him on the back to try to calm the twitchy teen. Adrien sighed, knowing today was going to be long and hard….and not in the good way…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The universe hated him, he knew it. Adrien Agreste had a very strong will but today was the day it was being tested. At the moment he was walking with his friends toward their favorite café and he was with Nino behind the girls. Green eyes tracked Marinette, taking in her soft curves and smooth movements as she walked. He almost lost it when she did her excited butt wiggle at their lockers when Alya suggested the café. 

The cat themed hero tried in vain not to look like a creep at the girl but lords it was hard. When she threw her head back to laugh, she unknowingly bared her throat to him. Thus making him want to nip, suck and mark at the skin. Adrien had to bite both his lip and a moan back when she had stretched earlier, throwing her chest out. More than a few times, Plagg had to claw at him to ground the teen. The model wanted to shove her against a wall and have his wicked way with her. The worst moment so far was when she walked by his desk as he leaned down to grab his bag. He had saw leg and about killed himself trying to sit back up.

But lunch was safe. Lunch was doable. He had other people and there was no way she could accidentally seduce him by eating. It was going to be alright. With a smile and a leash on his libido, Adrien followed the girls inside….

~~~~~~~~~

He was wrong. Lords above and below he was so wrong. Of all the goddamn fucking food in the world Marinette had to choose was a parfait. The white yogurt had a hypnotic pull as she ate. Did she have to lick the spoon like that?!?! Adrien swallowed the whine that wanted to emerge as he watched her eat. Oh it was so not fair! The blond stabbed at his salad rather harshly, just wanted to grab the girl by shoulders and shake her all the while screaming, “I'm Chat Noir lets go fuck!!”

He paused as an inkling of an idea danced in his head. She had no idea that he knew. Oh she will know soon that he figured it out but in the meantime….A grin over came his face as he began to plot. His peridot green eyes flickered to her crystal blue ones and gave her a wink. A small blush came over her, making her freckles stand out. Oh he can have a lot of fun with this. Adrien smiled rather wickedly and ate his food, wondering what it would be like to watch Marinette Dupain-Cheng fall apart under his hands… 

~~~~~

Marinette grumbled as she walked home. She had a girls study session with Alya, or more accurately an interrogation of how things were going with her boyfriend. The blue eyed teen had to suffer awkward questions and hella embarrassing explanations. Now, she was on her way home and fully ready to take a bath….and perhaps tease a certain kitty. He had yet to retaliate in their sexting war which meant one of two things 1) he had thrown in the towel or 2) was scheming. Knowing Chat, it was the latter.

Marinette continued to walk, not really paying attention to her surroundings as she wondering what her partner was up to when a hand clamped itself over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist. Before she could even scream, Marinette felt her body get lifted up. The girl didn't even get the chance to try to fight when she was being carried over roof tops. Marinette growled, beginning to squirm to fight against the idiot who dared to attempt to kidnap her. It did not take long for them to reach their destination and when they did, Marinette let loose.

Biting down hard, she tasted leather not flesh. The heroine beat down the smug feeling when she heard a yowl in pain. The hand pulled back, giving her the opening she needed. Bringing her arm up, Marinette cupped her fist in hand and rammed her elbow into her capturer's stomach. A grunt and the guy stumbled back away from her. The dark haired girl turned around and was about to beat down when she stopped.

Blue eyes blinked in disbelief as she saw Chat Noir trying to breath. “Chat? Wha-? Oh my god are you okay?!”

The leather clad male rested his hands on his knees, wheezing. “Fine. Just failing at my attempt to seduce you my lady. Also, I do not want to be the guy who tries to kidnap you.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “In what world did...you...what did you call me?”

Green eyes glittered in amusement as he stood to full height. He began to stalk to the girl, forcing her to back up and that was when she noticed where they were. They were on a bell tower of Notre Dame and he placed them in a corner that was steadily growing darker from the setting sun. Chat Noir stopped in front of her, a smug grin on his face.

“I said, I'm trying to seduce you my lady.” he said in a low voice that tingled her spine. 

In a few heartbeats, Marinette exploded.

“FUCKING FUCK HELL!!” she screamed out. Chat quickly backpedaled to avoid the rage that was coming from his smaller girlfriend. Blue eyes darkened in anger as she glared at the blond. 

“Explain.” she snarled out, folding her arms over her chest.

Knowing if he didn't answer, he would probably get murdered Chat quickly began to cover his ass.

“Your dress Marinette. I saw it today and knew it was you. Trust me, that dress is burned into my memory.”

The girl stood there, glaring then slowly deflating. “It wasn't my tattoos that got me caught. No, it was a stupid fucking dress that gave me away.”

Chat began to inch closer to the girl. “Marinette?”

The blond froze as a hysterical laugh left her. “A stupid dress I made just to wear for you was what did it! Not a billboard, a hickey or even an accidental spotting. No it was my stupid goddamn dress!”

The feline hero simply watched as she began to laugh/cry over the fact. He made his way to her as if she was a scared animal that could kill you. He gently brushed her arms with the backs of his fingers. The girl began to sob, tears streaming down her face. Chat set his jaw and drew her into a hug. He began to whisper things to her, like it was alright. He still loved her and peppered kisses into her hair. 

It took a while but eventually her sobs stopped. Chat rested his cheek on the top of her head, humming songs to help calm her down. With a very unladylike sniffle, she pulled back to look him in the eye. A soft smile was on his face as he looked at her. Bringing a hand up, he cupped her cheek.

“Hey. Feel better?” asked the cat.

Giving a nod, Marinette pushed her face into his hand. “You're not disappointed that I'm Ladybug?”

That made Chat's eyes narrow and him to bring his other hand to her other cheek. “My lady, Marinette I am not disappointed that you are my partner. I am fucking glad that you are not only my princess but my lady as well. You are brave, smart, resourceful, sexy and above all else, the woman I love. You are you no matter if you are wearing spotted spandex.”

Marinette stared at him with wide eyes and then hiccupped. Tears began a new but before Chat could try to make them stop, Marinette rolled onto the tips of her toes to kiss him. Green eyes went wide at the kiss. She broke it and looked at him, love and joy pouring out of her eyes.

“Uh, Bugaboo while I don't mind kissing you, may I ask why?”

A laugh bubbled out of her. “Because you don't hate me for being me. I was genuinely afraid Marinette would never live up to Ladybug.”

She trailed off, now looking slightly desperate. He gave a low chuckle and kissed her. Within that kiss, love was the main feeling that was passed between them. Eventually, they both began to giggle and laugh. Chat beamed at her and blew a raspberry into her neck. Squealing, Marinette shoved at his face. He locked his arms around her waist to continue to make her laugh.

His fingers began to wiggle over her hips, tickling her. Marinette shrieked and tried to get away. She managed to squirm out of his grip, his fingers still tickling her sides. They had a merry chase around the tower, laughter being the noise that disturbed the birds. After what seemed like forever, Marinette stopped trying to breathe. Chat stood next to her, chest heaving as he too tried to take in air. Every time their eyes met, a fit of giggles erupted between them. The taller hero took Marinette's hand, prompting her to look him straight in the eye.

With a loving smile, he kissed her. “I love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

A smile was shared in that kiss but to Chat's surprise, Marinette pulled back. He looked at her in confusion. The girl gave a smirk and let her hands drift to play with the bell that acted as his zipper tag. A blond eyebrow raised in silent question at her action then both shot into his hairline as she began to pull the bell down.

“My lady?”

Marinette grinned and brought her mouth up to his ear to whisper, “Let's have some fun kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada...CLIFF HANGER FOR THE SIN


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this I had to decipher off of napkins I had shoved into my apron pockets....not fun. Anyway enjoy...might need to chanhe the rating??

Chat felt lust dance down his spine to his groin as he stared into his girlfriend's eyes. She definitely wanted to play and while his libido was on board, he had to do something first. Bringing a hand up he cupped her cheek, the blond gave her a rakish grin. 

“As much as I would love to play with you Marinette, this is not the place for it.” he said, rubbing his thumb over her skin.

The girl pouted, making his urge to kiss her grow stronger. “And why not?” she asked him.

He gave her a lust filled smile. “I don't want our first time to be a quickie in a dust filled corner of Notre Dame. You deserve much better my lady.”

Marinette stared at him then began to laugh. Chat frowned in confusion at her. The dark haired girl toyed with the bell on his chest, slowly inching it down. Green eyes darkened at the action, watching her. Marinette rolled up onto her tiptoes to whisper into his ear.

“Well then it is a good thing that my parents are out tonight.” she murmured into his ear, breath ghosting over his skin.

A satisfied feeling bubbled in her stomach when she heard him suck his breath in harshly. His hand had left her face and joined its brother on her waist, both of them moving to cup her rear. She gasped then moaned as he began to rub his hands over it. Lowering his head, Chat purred into her own ear.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

Laughing she allowed him to pick her up and quickly haul ass to her house. He surprised her by not dropping her when he pole vaulted over the Seine and to her roof. The moment they landed, Marinette kicked open the hatch and dropped onto her bed. Chat followed, pausing to close the hatch and began to prowl towards his girlfriend. The blue eyed girl grinned before rolling off the bed. The blond narrowed his eyes then cocked his head at her plugging her phone up to her stereo.

Marinette turned on her Spotify and moved back to her bed, _Jour et nuit dehors_ by TAL started playing out of her speakers. The blond chuckled and pounced on her when she made it to the bed. They both tumbled, laughing as they rolled. When they stopped, Chat looked down at his lady. Chests were heaving, breaths mingling. Green eyes drifted down, taking in the sight of Marinette under him. She shifted so he was resting between her legs, the skirt of her dress riding up.

One of the leather covered hands swept down to caress the skin of her outer thigh. Lowering his head, Chat began to mouth at her neck. Marinette's hands flew to his hair, digging her nails into his scalp but mindful of his cat ears. Chest rumbling from the growl he emitted, the taller male sunk his teeth into her neck. Crying out, Marinette clamped her legs around his waist. She barely managed to kick off her shoes and hooked her toes into the belt that made his tail. Chat's other hand crept up to her chest and cupped her breast.

He smirked at her gasp then had to hold back a wince at the tug she gave on his hair. The blond sucked at her skin, moving slowly across her neck. The moans she was releasing were enough to cause shivers to go down his spine and worm their way into his brain forever. The hand that was on her breast dipped under the top of her dress and tugged it down. Pulling back, Chat looked down to see that Marinette had forgone a bra. Deciding to finally give into the fantasy that had been inside his head since that morning, the green eyed teen dropped his head.

Marinette damn near screamed at the feeling of Chat's mouth on her breast. His fingers began to roll and play with her nipple on the opposite side of her chest, making her arch her back. One of her own hands slide down and dug into his ass cheek, pushing his hips into her own. Thrusting her own up, the shorter hero groaned at the feel of his hardness meeting her core. A silent snarl came across Chat's lips and in response he released her breast with a wet pop. The leather clad hero moved down and bit hard on the underside of the tit he had been suckling.

Marinette then began to claw up his back, nails digging into his suit. Hissing, Chat's free hand slipped under her to grab at her own ass. He lifted her waist to grind his hard on against her. The blue eyed girl whined at the action then cried out as the blond made a decent sized mark on her rib cage, following the swell of her tit. She grabbed at his hair and tugged his face back to her own, devouring his mouth. Teeth clashed, tongues fought and it was a kiss that had months of pent up sexual frustration behind it.

Chat growled reaching with both hands to the back of her dress, intending to pull it down. Marinette released his mouth to pant, “Don't you fucking rip my dress.”

“Is that an order my Marinette?” he purred, grinding his hips down in a slow circle. Blue eyes narrowed and she hooked her ankles over his thighs, surprising him by flipping them over so she was on top.

A sly grin overcame her face as she looked down at the shocked teen. Placing her hand on his chest, Marinette slowly gyrated her hips in a circle. Then she ground her waist down to tease him. The thin fabric of her panties slid across the leather that contained his erection. Chat bit his lip, hands flying to grip her slim waist. Marinette placed her hands on either side of his head, caging his face with her arms. The girl continued to tease him as she pressed kisses onto his neck. She surprised him again by nibbling on his neck, worrying the skin. He swallowed the whimper that wanted to escape for well now that was a new kink that went unnoticed till now.

Chat planted his feet onto the bed to thrust up to meet his girl's downward grind. They both moaned then froze at the very loud beep that came from Chat's ring. Green eyes turned acidic and glared at the ring that sat almost innocently on his finger.

“Plagg if you drop this I swear on everything in the universe I will fucking skin you alive.” Chat snarled through clenched teeth.

Another beep was his answer, as if it was mocking him. Marinette quickly got off her boyfriend and moved off the bed. She ignored both her now slightly insane boyfriend (who was desperately trying to talk to his kwami via suit not to release the transformation) and the fact that she was basically in her underwear with said boyfriend in her room. She went to her fabric scrap bin and began to rummage through it to find a decent sized piece for what she wanted. Finding one, Marinette hustled back to the bed, slipping out of her dress on the way.

When she arrived to the bed, Chat was apparently trying to negotiate somehow with one print left. Marinette sat on the bed and used the fabric scrap as a blindfold. She sat there and waited for the blond to notice. It didn't take long. She smiled at Chat's little noise and the “Marinette?” that followed.

“What?” she asked, amusement tilling her tone.

The girl sat there with bated breath then sighed at the first touch Chat made. Goosebumps spread across her skin at the first skin on skin contact they had. A giggle threatened to come out when she heard a new voice go, “Did you have to hold my cheese hostage kid?”

“Plagg I am right with the Lord and I will cut you!” Chat hissed, sounding slightly feral. 

Marinette opened her mouth to say something but was surprised when Tikki spoke. “Come on! Let's leave them alone. I will keep an eye out for your parents Marinette.”

The girl nodded, snickering at the sounds of her tiny kwami dragging her opposite out of the room. Probably by the tail. It did not take long for Chat to pounce on his girl, rolling them back to their previous position. Marinette groaned at the feel of long fingers sliding up her ribcage towards her breasts. Without seeing it was the most erotic thing she had ever done thus far and well hello! A squeak came from her for Chat slid one hand around towards her rear end and under her panties.

She felt his chuckle more than heard it and was about to smack him when he thrusted his hips up. Her hands flew to his chest, fisting his shirt in them as she matched his pace stroke for stroke. Chat's other hand ghosted down to the front of her underwear, toying with the hem. Biting her lip, Marinette tossed her head back quickening her pace. Chat slowly sat up, causing the heroine to stop. She didn't see the lust filled look he had after he tugged white over shirt off. She did feel him pulling his shirt over his head then both moaned at the feel of their bare chests meeting.

Adrien descended on her, hands roaming and lips trailing over her body. Nails dug into skin, leaving behind crescent moons into tan flesh. Adrien grumbled and used both hands to grab at the smaller teen's ass. A hybrid of a squeak and a gasp left her for the blond rose to his knees, prompting her legs to lock around his waist. Strong arms held onto her, effectively making her get even more aroused. The model grunted before he kissed Marinette again. Once more teeth and tongues clashed and warred for dominance. Green eyes hooded in a mix of lust and joy at the taste of his lady.

Sweet with a hint of spice, something that spoke of both Ladybug and Marinette. Sweet but just sassy enough to throw you. The male winced slightly when she raked her nails up his back. Knowing full well that those would leave welts, Adrien decided revenge. Breaking the kiss, he shimmied down her body and pushed her back so she was laying down. The green eyed teen peppered kisses across her torso, playing slightly with her nipples to distract her from his fingers. His digits snaked down to her panty line and hooked under the fabric.

Inch by inch the small swatch of clothing slid down and Marinette raised her hips to arch her back at the nibble her partner gave. A feral noise came from him, causing her to whine. Her hands scrambled to find purchase on the sheets, head tossing and turning. Adrien pulled back to look at her, undoing the button of his jeans. Her hair was splayed out over the edge of the bed, chest heaving with each pant. The thing he was the most proud of was her flushed skin showed off all the marks he made. Across her neck, down to her chest and around her ribs. All of them coming together to look like spots, kind of like her superhero namesake. 

Grinning, his green eyes continued down to her waist. He licked his lips at the sight of her tattoos on full display. Leaning down, he licked at the paw print that rested there. He relished in the noise she made. Continuing to nibble and suck at her inked skin, one of his hands began to trace the ladybug that was on the opposite hip. Marinette's legs were tossed over his shoulders, toes curling on his back. Adrien traced the outline with his tongue, a soft purr leaving him. He pressed kiss at the center of the paw print before moving over to it's partner to give it the same attention.

His lady cried out, legs shaking at the waves of lust taking over her. She raised an arm to blindly find his head to grasp at his hair. Her other hand grasping the edge of her bed in an attempt to ground herself. He pulled down her underwear and somehow managed to just get one leg free so the piece of clothing hung off her calf. He pulled back once more tp shimmy out of his jeans when she groaned out, “Condom?”

The both froze and Adrien cursed. “Fuck.”

“Parent's bathroom.” she panted out, managing to sit up.

The blond nodded, briefly forgetting she was wearing a blindfold before pressing a kiss on her forehead.

“Wait here.” he ordered. 

Jumping down from the loft bed, the model kicked open the hatch of her room then jumped once more down. He registered the two kwami in the kitchen area as he ran to the small hallway across the living room. It took him a couple of seconds to find her parent's room and he slowed to move through the room towards their bathroom at a reasonable pace. Once at his destination, the model froze. He had no idea where Marinette's folks would even put the little bastards. 

Growling much like a caged panther, Adrien opened the medicine cabinet to start the search. Nope. Drawers on the sink also provided nada. Panic began to creep up his spine as he damn near ripped the door to the cabinet under the sink off. His eyes went wide and he let out a hoot of joy at the small box sitting there. Grabbing it, he began to run back to Marinette's room. He didn't even register Tikki attempting to drown Plagg in the sink on his way back up the stairs.

He kicked the door closed behind him and bounded up to the loft bed to almost fall on his ass. Marinette had rearranged herself so she was fully on the bed, blindfold still on. Her underwear was completely gone and her left hand was buried between her legs. Mouth dry, Adrien stalked towards the bed. Gem like eyes tracked slender fingers while the male approached. Marinette bit her lip, arching her back in response to a hand joining hers. 

“Well now, what do we have here?” he purred into her ear.

The girl opened her mouth to let loose a snarky comeback but instead cried out. One of his fingers slipped inside of her, dancing along her own. Adrien pressed his forehead against her shoulder and watched their fingers. Using his free hand, he dug into the condom box to pull one free. Reaching up, the cat themed hero ripped the corner of the packaging off. He pulled his hand away from her, pausing at her whimper. 

He smirked, kissing her skin. “Looks like someone is eager.”

That comment made Marinette react in a way that shocked him. The shorter hero grabbed at the waistline of his jeans and yanked them down. She then rolled them over so her partner was under her once more. Panting, she lowered her hips so the tip of his hard on barely touched her core. Adrien almost lost the condom at the feel of her heat. Gulping, he snaked his hands down to quickly roll the condom over himself. He had to grit his teeth when the backs of his hands brushed against her. It felt like forever for him to roll the latex over him but once it was on, he rolled his hips up.

Marinette got the hint and pressed down. Adrien felt like his jaw was going to break from how hard he was gritting his teeth while his girlfriend was making noises that would make a porn star jealous. Her heat surrounded him, they both panted and whined at the feel of him entering her. Once he bottomed though, they didn't move. Large hands rested on her slim waist as he waited for her to give him a signal to move. After a few minutes the smaller hero experimentally rose her hips and slowly brought them down again.

Adrien sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth, eyes wide to soak in the image of his lady beginning to ride him. Everytime she pushed her hips down, he pushed his up. They set a rhythm, Marinette whining and moaning with each thrust of their hips. The blond trailed his hands up and down her sides before gripping hard onto her thighs. He sped up their pace slightly, forcing her to adjust. The blindfold she was wearing started to slip, shocking her.

“C-Chat! Blind f-fold!” she somehow managed to stutter out.

He growled, rolling over so she was under once more. Giving a small sob at him pulling out, he positioned her on her hands and knees. Blue eyes went wide behind the slipping cloth, feeling his length enter her deeper. He set the pace hard and fast, hands gripping her hips to pull her back every time he thrusted forward. Marinette clawed at her sheets and sobbed in lust, a tightness coiling in her lower belly. Her partner released her hips, placing his arms on either side of her head. The hand that held his miraculous rested over her hand, curling their fingers together.

He lowered his head to whisper dirty but sweet nothings into her ear.

“God I love you Marinette. Love how sweet and caring you are. I love how this is just ours. I wanted to do this to you today in class, show everyone how much I love you.” he said, pressing kisses to her neck.

She bit her lip, trying not to scream for his free hand wormed itself down to begin to play at her clit. She could feel Chat's grin at the base of her throat.

“I wanted to bend you over, shove your dress out of the way and take you. Wanted to mark you to show the other's that you're mine and that I am yours.” he continued, sucking a mark right behind her ear.

Marinette finally screamed, cumming hard. Wave after wave of release shuddered throughout her, making her muscles weak. Adrien bit hard onto her shoulder in an attempt to muffle his roar as he too came, her walls clenching hard on him. It took a couple of minutes of their hips shaking before the collapsed onto the bed.

Using the last of his energy, Adrien rolled off of his lady not wanting to crush her. The two heroes layed there, panting and trying to gain some sense of their brains. Marinette opened her mouth to say something when two kwami came barreling into the room.

“Kid! We gotta go! Parents will be inside!” hissed Plagg.

It took a moment to register but both heroes moved. Adrien fell off the bed, trying to grab at his shirt. He began to curse under his breath, grabbing his shoes and socks after he remembered to chuck the condom into Marinette's small trash can. Marinette on the other hand, dove underneath the covers while Tikki flew to open all the windows. Adrien reached to grab his over shirt only to freeze at the “Marinette are you still up sweetheart?

Adrien mentally said fuck the shirt. Plagg immediately flew into the ring to transform his chosen. Marinette ripped off her blindfold and called down, “Yeah. Kinda. Did I leave my music on a high volume again?”

Taking his chance to escape, the leather clad teen shot up the ladder to her balcony. He paused to look back but for only Marinette to throw a pillow at him. Hearing the hatch to her room opening, Chat Noir flew out of the room and over rooftops at a pace he never thought was possible for him. He managed to make it home without killing himself and dove into the bathroom. Panting, Plagg dropped the suit and floated next to his kit.

Adrien slid to the floor, sitting by the shower with a strange look on his face. Plagg raised an eyebrow, watching the teen. Who then began to laugh. The tiny god knew it. He had a nutjob for a chosen as the teen began to sing that he slept with Ladybug and Marinette and just stupid things humans did to mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually there be a tada but I think a fucking finally is appropriate. Right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys. I am back! Finally. Sorry there has been an unwanted hiatus. There have been several reasons.
> 
> 1 - I moved! I moved out of Florida (GOOD BYE FLORIDA MAN!!!) and out to Texas. I know, call me crazy but it is better for me out here. Took a while to settle in and get everything set up for me
> 
> 2 - I am going to be an aunt in the fall! My sister is preggers with her first baby and it caused some drama between her and my mom which in turn affected the house. 
> 
> But yeah, no longer working in Purgatory, got a stable job, no,longer typing up shit on my phone and have been getting better in both mental and physical health. Shit be good. Anyways, here is the fic that I want to actually finish!!

Morning arrived, casting a warm glow over Paris. Birds were singing, people waking to find the sky clear and the sun warm. It was enough to make one believe in fairy tales and one teen felt like walking on air. Adrien Agreste woke up to a comfortably sore body and the taste of his lady on his lips. The blond laid in his bed, rolling in the sheets. Plagg watched on from the safety of his chosen’s desk, disdain in his eyes.

Adrien giggled and laughed, completely ecstatic over the fact that he had made love to Ladybug. Oh he remembered the sounds she made, the feel of her under him, the taste of her skin. It was enough to make him purr. And purr he did as he finally rolled out of bed. Padding towards the bathroom in his birthday suit, he began to hum a cheerful tone. The model’s humming quickly transformed into singing while he turned on the shower. He sang whatever came to mind, ducking under the water.

His singing had a momentary lapse due to him hissing in pain when the soapy water hit the scratches on his back. But Adrien didn't care. Those marks were proof that last night wasn't a dream. He really did have sex with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and it was amazing. True, he would've loved to stay for after sex cuddles but he wanted to live thank you very much and he heard rumors that it was Mama Cheng that he should fear. 

He scrubbed his hair, singing some pop song he heard on the radio. Swaying his hips to the beat, the blond continued to shower and relished in the feeling of every burn and twitch of the scratches as they were cleaned. After a little while, Adrien hopped out of the shower and grooved his way over to the sink. Swiping a hand across the steam fogged mirror, green eyes glittered in his reflection. The model looked over himself, eyes catching on the couple of hickeys that Marinette had made.

Aside from the fact that it was gonna drive his make up artists nuts, Adrien was proud of them. He was also secretly glad that all of them were low enough to be covered by his shirt for he didn’t want his fun to end just yet. He still had work to do. Finishing up in the bathroom, the teen made his way towards his closet not really caring about a towel at the moment. Padding naked across the room, he opened the doors to the closet. Eyes shifting over the clothes he began to plot his outfit. It wouldn’t be fun to wear his iconic outfit without his over shirt. Besides, it would tip off his lady.

No, he had to plan and for that, he needed to be on his game. Grinning, Adrien reached in to grab a pair of pants that had yet to see the light of day….

~~~~~~~~~

Adrien sat down at his desk, feeling like a king. He knew he looked good for he caused quite a stir when he showed up, hell he even made a few guys turn their heads. The model had one hell of a time squeezing himself into his jeans and was glad that the effort was well worth Plagg laughing at him for 45 minutes. Not only was he wearing ash grey jeans that looked like they were painted on, he had knee high biker boots that added an inch to his height. His top was a form fitting emerald green shirt that had the alchemic symbol for earth in silver. It was an outfit that had been in an ad for the band Ghost a while ago but Adrien never had the nerve to wear it...till today.

Sitting on his head was a black ball cap that had the band’s name on the front and the ghouls’ “names” on printed on the side, all in white. Together, he looked like he could kick ass while bang every female with a pulse. Adrien kicked back, waiting for Marinette to show up when his world became a blur of yellow. Green eyes blinked as Chloe sat down on his desk in a sundress that would’ve gotten her either suspended or expelled in an American school.

Adrien felt his eyes widen and he tried to lean away from the raincoat reject. The mayor’s daughter crossed her legs, making the skirt of her...dress to ride up. She batted her eyes at him, trying to look flirty but instead looked like she was trying to get something out of her eye. Adrien tried to keep his face neutral but it was hard when she attempted to shove her chest into his face.

“Good morning Adriekins. You look nice today.” she said, pressing her hands on the desk to lean towards him.

The model gave a nervous laugh. “Thanks. You, uh...look nice as well?”

He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Nino standing in the doorway, clearly torn between laughing and rescuing his friend. The green eyed teen sent him a death glare before they shifted over to Chloe, who was trying her damnedest to get the male to look down her dress. Adrien slid towards Nino’s seat, flashing a terrified smile.

Chloe tilted her head to the side, ice blue eyes tracking his movements. “Why thank you. I bought this yesterday and I am glad that you like it. It is so hard to find a dress that fits my, well, figure right.”

It was clear as a neon billboard in the middle of a power outage that the girl wanted Adrien to look at her the way he did Marinette yesterday. The model began to sweat, slowly inching his way towards freedom when the teacher entered the room. She barked at Chloe to return to her seat and to stop attempting to smother the Agreste scion. She pouted before she slid of the desk with a huff. Adrien, on the other hand, let loose a sigh of relief. His green eyes flickered to the door once more to see Alya entering the room and a small wave of concern swirled around his heart when no Marinette walked alongside her. While the girl was notorious for being late, she was always on time in the morning mostly due to the help of Alya.

The journalist gave Nino a note as she slid into her seat. Both boys huddled close enough to read the note but not enough to let their teacher notice anything. Eyes skimmed the page, taking in every word. Apparently there was a huge wedding coming up for the bakery and Marinette was recruited into helping make the petite fours that the bride wanted as a wedding cake. Adrien pouted in his seat for he had been looking forward to seeing Marinette. Especially since he was wondering how she was going to cover up the marks he left of her the night before. Part of him wondered if Alya knew about last night while another part wondered if the wedding cake thing was a lie. It would be easier for her to claim an emergency at the bakery in order not to show up for class. The model let out a huff of frustration, he really wished the girl showed up to school. Now it seems like he shoved himself into these pants for nothing.

Adrien began pulling out his notebook when his phone buzzed. Glancing up, he saw that Bustier was focused on the board which gave him the chance to see who was texting him. Eyebrows shot to his hairline at the sight of his Lady sending him a message. Afraid it was an akuma, he opened it and nearly dropped his phone in laughter. It was clear that Marinette was very angry at him.

_[YOU STUPID CAT!! You are BANNED from my room! I had to lie to my parents and claim I was sick!!!]_

Biting his lip, the blond hurried to reply so he wouldn’t get caught by Ball Bustier.

**[But princess, I have no idea what you are talking about? Why had this cat been so cruelly tossed from your tower?]**

Shoving his phone into his lap, Adrien tried to focus on the lesson. Mostly to keep up the good boy facade for his father but that was beside the point. He almost jumped when his phone buzzed again. He waited for a couple of minutes before he checked it, and grinned at the notification. It was both a text and an image from Marinette. While he was happy, he was also confused as he opened it. The image was something that caused the boy’s tongue to glue itself to the top of his mouth. The picture was of Marinette’s neck, covered in hickeys. The murderous look in her eyes did little to help fight back the wave of lust that roared through his blood. The text, however, did manage to make it die just as fast.

_[I know I said I like to be marked but what the fuck?! I look like I got assaulted, you walking coin purse! Concealer is expensive you fucknugget!!!]_

Green eyes flickered to the teacher before typing out a reply.

**[Well my lady you know what they say about love. It bites and guess what? So do I]**

Grinning, Adrien returned his focus to his lesson as he waited to see what his sweet Marinette would say in response…

~~~~~~~~~

Lunch break hit and there had been no word from Marinette. It was making Adrien worry for there had been no word of an akuma (which would’ve explained the silence) nor had there been any word via Alya. He was half tempted to walk over to her family’s bakery when his phone went off. He pulled it from his pocket to see that she finally responded. Sighing in relief, he unlocked his phone only to nearly drop it in shock. It was a picture of his lady but what she was wearing was enough for him to want to nose dive into the closest private area. He quickly shot off a hurried excuse to Nino and ran to the bathroom. He slammed into the nearest stall, locking the door and unlocking his phone at the same time. The image was of his lovely lady wearing a set of red lingerie that had black lace, only the lace wasn’t done in a traditional sense. The front of the bra had a corset feel to it, letting the black lace sit over it to only give hint as the skin that was beneath. He could faintly see a little gold tab in the center of the bra which meant the damn thing zipped up. Mouth going dry, his green eyes traced down and yep, Adrien.exe ceased function.

The bikini style of panties was red with cute black piping along the hem which made him want to nip at it; but what caught his attention was the center of the underwear. A patch of the red fabric was replaced with the black lace that started at the hem of the underwear and stopped just above where her most private of places. His eyes slowly made their way across her skin, taking in every mark that he had left on her skin. Her tattoos were peeking out from above the waistline, the paw print circled by what looked bruises from his fingers. The sultry look that was on her face did nothing to help him.

His phone vibrated at the incoming text from her. No image, just words.

_[Since I banned my kitty, guess I have to play with myself]_

His blood boiled and his skin felt too hot. He swallowed and gritted his teeth as he shot of a reply.

**[Well now I hope you don’t play too hard my lady. Don’t want you to be too tired]**

Standing straight, Adrien forced himself to calm down. He exited the stall to the sinks, turning the taps on to splash cold water on his face. His phone let loose another buzz, giving him a bad case of deja vu. The hero wanted to ignore it but was afraid on what she would do if he did. Closing his eyes, he opened the text. It took him a couple of seconds to man up and look at it and when he did, he was floored. 

Marinette had turned around to show her ample bottom and to show that the underwear wasn’t a true bikini style. It in fact tapered off into a thong. He could see where he had grabbed at her ass, realizing she bruised like a banana. He gripped the sink, staring at the image. Eyes trailed up her spine to where her hair was hiding her left shoulder but allowed her neck to be on display. Then, his green orbs locked onto the toy that was in the hand that wasn’t holding her phone. Hands shook as he took in the image of his lady holding a fucking dildo.

_[You should know that I don’t tire that easily kitty. Besides, this little guy should be able to keep me company during your banishment]_

Little it was not and Adrien never had the urge to use Cataclysm on something that fast. Not even against akumas. Snarling, he shoved his phone into his pocket and kicked the door to the bathroom open. He didn’t care that it slammed into the wall, scaring everyone in the area. He also didn’t care that people ran the other way at the demonic look on his face. Storming past Nino, who had been out looking for him, Adrien made his way out of the school. He didn’t bat an eyelash at Chloe who had approached him. In fact, all he did was shrug her off before storming his way across the street to the bakery.

Once inside, he put on a gentle smile and approached the counter where Marinette’s mother was working.

“Hello ma’am. I brought some of the class work for Marinette today. I have to leave soon for a photo shoot but I wanted to give her the notes. Is she feeling well enough for visitors?” he asked, looking innocent and somewhat afraid.

Sabine looked surprised for a moment then she smiled. “Why yes. It is just a slight cold I believe. Go on up sweetie and you can leave out the back when you are done. Thank you for being such a good friend to her.”

A small blush overcame Adrien’s face, really feeling embarrassed. He also knew the second Sabine Cheng found out he slept with her daughter Adrien was a dead man. Not even his overprotective father would be able to save his ass. Giving her a shy smile, the model moved to go upstairs. Once he was in the small hallway that was to let him up to the apartment above the shop, he transformed and bounded his way up the stairs. He reached the door and glanced around. Not a soul which was good. He knocked on the door and leaned against the frame. He folded his arms, waiting for Marinette to open the door. It cracked open to reveal his beautiful princess wearing a floor length house robe that was a deep emerald. He took in her scent before he gave her a smirk.

He didn’t even get a chance to open his mouth when the blue eyed girl grabbed his bell and literally snatched him inside.

“Are you fucking insane?! What if someone saw you?!” she hissed. 

Chat Noir just smirked at her. He leaned down so he could look her in the eye, tail curling up. “I was careful. I didn’t suit up till I reached the door and I made sure there wasn’t anyone around.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. She opened her mouth to no doubt give him a tongue lashing (and not the one he wanted) when they heard the door jingle.

 

“Marinette?” It was her dad.

Chat flew up the stairs to her room while the girl ran interface. He seriously wasn’t going to out both himself and her. Not only that, he really wanted to live today and getting skinned alive by her parents would put a damper on that. The cat themed hero looked at the trap door, waiting for the girl to arrive. His sensitive ears picked up on the conversation though.

“Did your friend leave already?” asked her father.

“Y-Yep!” she stuttered out, putting on a very convincing act of how she had a sore throat.

Tom hummed, “It is was very nice of him to drop off notes for class. Your mother said he couldn’t stay long due to work but I do hope you thanked him?”

Marinette squeaked out a yes while Chat’s blood ran cold. All Marinette would have to do is ask her parents who had come by to see her and his identity was gone. But there was a small glimmer of hope.

If she had to ask who saw her then it would give away all sorts of things. Asking would out herself so damn quick not even her Cleansing Light would be able to fix it. He would still have to tread carefully and Chat's gem like eyes landed on her bed. They became half mast the moment he could smell her sheets. Silent as a big cat, he made his way to the bed that smelled like her, them and sex. Dropping down on it Chat pressed his face into the sheets, opening his mouth to inhale more of the scent. He didn't even move when the trap door opened nor did he move when Marinette came up. She, on the other hand, crossed her arms and shook her head. The chosen of Tikki made her way to her partner and poked him in the back with her foot.

"What are you doing here kitty? Didn't I ban you from my room?"

Chat rolled over to give her a cheeky grin. "Well, I had to check in on my princess and," here the grin fell, "make sure you weren't serious about that toy."

A confused look danced across her features then realization took over. A cheeky grin of her own popped up, "Aww is a certain kitty jealous?"

"More concerned than jealous my lady. I did happen to look up on women after they have sex. You might still be tender or something and I don't want you to hurt yourself." Chat said, sitting up to take one of her hands.

The shorter teen blushed, giving him a shy smile. "I really wasn't planning on playing today. I only sent it to try to rile you up."

Chat stared at her before bursting out into laughter. Marinette giggled then joined him in his laughter. The male teen wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her stomach. Carding her fingers through his hair, she asked, "Wanna Netflix?"

He mentally went over his schedule in his head and nodded. Fuck it, he was going to skip the rest of school and the shoot today was cancelled due to the photographer throwing a fit over location. Marinette slipped from his grasp to get her tablet as her partner settled down on the bed. They two got comfortable in the bed, Chat spooning Marinette while she tapped away. She eventually settled on _Strictly Ballroom_ as it was one of her favorite movies and no doubt Chat would get a kick out the dance puns. They two settled in and cuddled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pulls out sparklers* Here ya go guys. Don't kill me please? I am going to be trying to get this out on a regular schedule. Somehow....
> 
> Here be the set Marinette wore guys : http://ep.yimg.com/ca/I/yhst-13238645148924_2232_5120953
> 
> Seriously, I want to own this pair.....


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK BITCHES!! Sorry this took long. A lot of things have happened in the past year or so that I began writing. I moved, became an aunt, got a new job, got a new car, INJURED my self and is now back to being able to write. So I'll explain more in the end notes. Enjoy this guys.

The past few months had been fantastic for Adrien. He was able to hang out with his friends more, the photoshoots had lessened as did his other activities and akumas had been easy to deal with. On top of all of that was the oh so wonderful Ladybug for ever since he figured out that it was his beautiful classmate and friend who was his girlfriend the sexting wars dropped. Granted it was due to the fact that he would spend after hours with her and by the gods he loved their make out sessions. Only a few times it did grow and once he had nearly been caught by her parents. That was enough for the both of them to try to figure out a system and try not to have the headlines read “Chat Noir baked into a Loaf”. Sadly no system had yet to be implemented but they were doing well.

The major con to all of this was the fact that Adrien had to listen to Alya and Nino tease Marinette over who her boyfriend was. He had to keep a tight reign on his temper to not announce to the world that it was he who could get the best cuddles, who got to help Marinette with her projects and it was he who put those marks on her pretty throat. It drove him nuts to hear the ribbing his classmates would do for the model wanted to just kiss the blue eyes girl most of the day. He had a few slip ups, such as holding her hand when walking to lunch or stopping himself from kissing her cheek when he arrived to school. He managed just fine though, Plagg be damned. 

Currently though, Adrien was working on homework which was the bane of every teenager, superhero or not. He really wanted nothing more than to just switch over to Steam and play a few rounds of RWBY Grimm Eclipse with Nino but nope, the blond had to get this stuff done. Stifling a groan, he went back to the books when his phone chimes. Adrien grabbed it and unlocked it, thanking everything that was holy for a break. His mood went up even further when it was a text from Marinette.

_[Done with my latest project! Wanna see?]_ was her text.

The boy nearly broke his screen in his haste to reply.

**[But of course my purrincess. Nothing would please me more]**

Pleased with himself, Adrien leaned back in his desk chair. Plagg, from his corner of the desk, shot his wielder a look. “Back to work pretty boy. Your time to get historical facts from me is nearly up and no, you can’t bribe me with more cheese. You already used up your bribing cheese earlier this week.”

Adrien sent a scowl to the Kwami and hurried to write everything down that came from the tiny god’s mouth before his Lady replied. Thankfully it didn’t happen till Plagg was done. Sometimes it was a blessing to be dating a fashion designer, always need to get the right angle and all that. Adrien all but threw his pencil down and dove for the device. Plagg rolled his eyes and went off to his corner of the room to avoid whatever it was that the boy was going to get involved with, more than likely Ladybug was going to have the boys by his balls again.

Adrien ignored the tiny cat creature to see what Marinette was working on and nearly dropped his phone. The picture was of the love of his life wearing a Chat Noir themed hoodie. The black base was complimented by the bright green borders on the bottom of the hoodie and the cuffs of the sleeves. There was a pocket that was the same color of the hem and had a black paw print on the bottom right of the pocket. He could tell that the inside of the hoodie was the same green for the fact that the girl had the hood up which also showed off the two cat ears on top, black on the outside and green on the inside. The thing that nearly made him drop his phone was the fact that the hoodie was long enough to end a couple inches before the girl’s knee and it seemed that she had decided to forgo pants. Swallowing became a task as his green eyes danced over the creamy skin his Lady showed off.

He barely managed to take a glimpse at the note that was attached to the image.

_[What do you think? Winter is going to be cozy this year!]_

Taking a deep breath, the teen typed out a reply **[Looks mighty comfy my lady. Big enough to sleep in I take it?]**

Adrien closed his eyes and felt the same amount of anticipation that had danced up his spine all those months ago. Only this time, he was ready for it. Hopefully, maybe. Oh look, his phone went off again. Steeling his nerves, Adrien opened the text and was floored. Plagg tried to contain his laughter. He really did try but seeing his chosen fall backwards in his rolling chair and gasp for air was really too funny. It got even better when the teen had slung his phone half way across the room when his untimely descent to the floor happened. Now, said boy was falling over himself, the chair and then the rug in an attempt to get to his phone. Adrien scrambled for it and once had the device, sat there for a hot minute before reopening the text.

The picture that his sweet but sinful girlfriend had sent was of her wearing that now thrice damned hoodie but had leaned back to let it rise further up her thighs and allowed a faint peek of what looked like purple lace. His eyes flitted up to her face to see a smug grin.

_[Damn right it is. I might just do that tonight but getting comfy is proving to be somewhat difficult]_

He knew it was trap. It was bait for him to get dragged into a new form of hell but his self control went straight to the gutter, along with his mind.

**[Well I can think of a few ways to help you out. But what is your main issue?]**

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the moment when Adrien Agreste signed his death warrant. The teen let loose a shaky breath and watched his phone with worried eyes. It did not take long for a reply.

_[Well for one this hoodie while comfy, it is slightly cumbersome to sleep in. Any advice?]_

**[Well I can only think of removing some clothing, my Lady]**

Adrien tried. He really did but that was really the only thing he could think of. The poor boy really wasn’t thinking with his brain for nearly all of his blood had traveled south. He let loose a shaky breath as he waited for a reply. The second the device chimed in his hand, Adrien nearly cried in joy.

The image was of Marinette standing there in the hoodie but holding up a pair of purple lace panties. A coy smile danced across her lips, hip cocked just enough to hint at the bare skin beneath.

_[Is this what you were thinking of Kitty?]_

Adrien, at that moment, lost all coherent thought. Green eyes widen as his brain stopped working. Or, well his brain still worked but now he was just thinking of how she was now sitting there in a hoodie based off his alter ego. The thought alone made his blood heat up and brought out a primal side the blond didn’t know he had. Now he had to think of a reply when all he really wanted to do was shove her up against a wall and claim her.

**[Not exactly but that works too]**

Soon enough, she shot off a reply. This one did make a noise come from the male. She was now missing the hoodie but had a large t-shirt on. The damned grin was still on her face. Oh if this was her game she had another thing coming. As he was about to send off a very long text, she sent a new image. This one made his tongue glue itself to the top of his mouth and his dick to stand directly to attention. She was now fully nude, reclining in the chaise lounge but had a light pink blanket over her lap. Adrien really now hated selfie sticks for their ability to get incredible angles.

The comment attached to the image really made him tempted to go to her.

_[Much better don’t you think?]_

He couldn’t type fast enough.

**[Oh looks mighty comfy bugaboo. Tell me, wouldn’t you be more comfortable in bed though?]**

Adrien really hated the waiting part. How much it killed him to wonder what she was going to say, reply or even be creative in her pose. All he knew was that this was going to get buried in the depths of his phone, never to be found except by him. The second his phone went off, he opened it up to reveal a thrice fucking damned message.

_[You’re right. Bed does sound nice. Good night kitty and pleasent dreams!]_

Plagg was right. Marinette had him by the balls if the roar of rage was anything to go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah. To begin with, I did move. Out of state and then back (Fuck you Florida) and then I got a new and better paying job. Whoot whoot make that money right? Then my sister had her baby (He was 12 POUNDS when born!) and it was awesome. I injured my chest wall. Like was treated as if I had a broken rib. Shit was not fun. Then holidays happened. Then I got a new car! Fucking love my baby. She is beautiful. So yeah without further ado, I'm back!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien you done goofed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. As soon as I made myself sit down to write and make a schedule to actually post chapters, I had forgotten that I had made plans. Like road trip plans. Non stop for over two weeks guys so I am dead tired. Saw the Markiplier You're Welcome tour. Fucking fantastic. 10/10. Road tripping for days on end? Not so much. Anyways on with the story!

School was something that Adrien had come to both love and hate. He loved it for it got him out of the house and away from his controlling father. He also loved to learn new things, explore how far the mind could go. Except only for the past few months he now hates going to school. Not for any of the reasons he had listed but for the reason of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He loved his Lady, to the ends of the Earth, but by the gods he hated how she had no idea who he was behind the mask. The blond had to sit there everyday and listen to Alya joke on who Marinette’s mysterious beau really was. The fashion designer would walk in some days with a neck covered in marks and a look of utter joy. 

It drove the poor boy nuts over the fact that he couldn't tell people that it was him Marinette was gushing over. He had to refrain himself from holding her hand or giving her a kiss whenever they left for different classes. Adrien nearly brained himself on his desk when she told Alya that she wished she could have lunch with him some day. It got even worse for him when other guys would try to say it was them that Marinette was dating. Hell Plagg had to keep him a few times from just beating the hell out of a few of them. A few times he toed the line but he was never truly caught. Until today.

Today would be the day that Adrien would forever hate akumas and have a very angry Marinette on his case. The day had begun normally; Adrien had been talking with Nino about a guy's night out as Alya edited her latest post on the Ladyblog when Marinette walked in dressed to the nines in a Chat Noir inspired outfit.

A romper that had acid green color dropping down most of it from her shoulders to black, showing little green paw prints that made their way down to her the hem of her shorts. Around her neck was a black collar that had a gold bell that chimed whenever she moved. Cat faced tights covered her legs and black and green wedges covered her feet. She had even made her traditional pig tails turn into cat ears on the top of her head; her makeup was beautifully done cat's eye liner with neon green eyeshadow with the same green on her lips.

All in all, a statement was made and it made Adrien nearly fall over. Alya had begun snapping pictures as well as begging the designer if there was a ladybug version of her outfit and if they were for sale. Nino had to keep from laughing at the sight of Adrien's face. Green eyes were bugging out of his skull with his jaw hitting the table. The best part was the deep blush that overcame the blond. His eyes were glued to the girl as she made her way to her seat. Marinette smiled at her friends and their reactions. She sat with poise, hands folded on the desk to show off her green and black nails. 

A smile stretched across her face. “Thank you Alya. Yes there is a Ladybug version and I'm going to make an online boutique where they will be available. The issue I'm dealing with right now is I also have male versions of these outfits and need a male to model them for the store.”

Adrien just about launched himself at her desk. “I don't mind helping you out with that Marinette. Nino here can help as well!”

The look that Alya had gained made both males scared. Her amber eyes cast over to her boyfriend, imagining him in Ladybug colors. The squeak that escaped the teen definitely showed his masculinity as did the cowering. 

“Marinette. Can I commission you for two outfits?” The reporter had a mad look in her eyes.

The other girl just laughed. “Come over later and we'll discuss sizing.”

Adrien couldn't help but smile. He was happy with this only good things had to come to an end when one of fuckbois of the class came up. He swaggered up to Marinette with a look that made the rest of the squad stiffen. Marinette narrowed her eyes at him.

“Jacques. What brings you here?” 

An oily smile directed itself at her. “Oh just curious on why such a beautiful girl such as yourself is wearing, well, that.”

Adrien moved and felt Nino tug on his arm. No doubt trying to keep the peace. Marinette on the other hand had the situation under control.

She gave a venomous smile, throwing Jacques off guard. “Just showing my appreciation to the heroes of Paris. I am more biased to Chat Noir though hence me wearing this outfit today. Besides I get to freely advertise my skills.”

The rest of the group had smug grins at the utter annihilation of Jacques's flirting. The white haired teen didn't give up though. With a dark look, he spoke to her.

“Well maybe you'd get better advertising by spreading your legs. It is obvious you do it already.” 

Silence fell on the class. The only thing that could be heard was Kim’s mutter of “Oh shit.”

Adrien sat there and felt a rage he had never felt before in his life rise up in his chest. Before Marinette could even say a word, he had stood up and got directly into Jacques’s face. 

“How fucking dare you?! Marinette is not that kind of person and never will be. Just because you got turned down by her doesn’t mean you can turn into more of a dick than normal.”

All eyes went to the model, surprise and soon curiosity took over everyone. It was very rare that he got angry but when he did, even demons run when a good man goes to war. Jacques glared at him, ice blue eyes seemed to cut like glass. 

“Well what would you know? It’s not like you gaver those marks.” Jacques narrowed his eyes more. “Or did you?”

“And if I did? It is not your business anyway. Marinette is responsible and has a mind. She can do whatever she believes is right.” snapped Adrien, unaware of the now sharp look that Marinette shot him.

Jacques scoffed. “She is a slut no matter how you pretty her up.”

Gritting his teeth, Adrien growled out. “At least she has people willing to sleep with her. Unlike you where they have to be desperate and pay for it.”

Gasps came from everyone in the classroom and Alya’s “Aw shit bitch!” was heard by all.

Jacques’s normally pale skin turned a decent shade of pink in his anger. “Did you just insinuate that I am a whore?!”

“Damn right I did. Just like you assumed Marinette is a slut. She is the sweetest, most hard working, dedicated person I have ever met. You don’t even know what she is like outside of the school for you never even tried. You just want to get into her pants.”

“And you don’t?” snarked the white haired jackass.

A both angry and smug look was directed at him as Adrien went over to Marinette and he pulled her gently from her seat. “I am dating this beautiful woman so I get all that and more. So go suck a dildo for you are not worthy of a real dick.”

Jaws dropped all through the room quickly followed by cheering. Marinette gave Adrien a look to which he winked at ber before bowing over her hand. Pressing a kiss to her fingers, he said, “I am just honored to be her knight.”

Bluebell eyes widened as realization came to her. Green eyes did as well and fear then set into his bones. This was not how he wanted her to find out. Oh this was not good. Jacques stormed out of the room, ignoring the anger that was now pouring off Marinette. Adrien dropped her hand, dropping back a step. Alya got the attention of her best friend, allowing Adrien a quick moment of escape. 

“When did you guys start dating and why did you not tell me?!”

Nino cast a hurt look to them as well, making them both very uncomfortable. Adrien began to rub a hand across his neck. “Well, we had to keep it a secret you know?”

The dark scowl that Marinette sent him said enough. “We did. Press and all that.”

Alya nodded, mistaking the girl’s wrath as something else. “No doubt his dad would assume you were dating him to get at either his money or the company. Now this idiot had to spill it in a fit of well, justified anger.”

Nino nodded, “Yeah. Papa Agreste can be a dick but damn dude. Not only is your dad going to flip his proverbial shit but Chloe is going to go on a warpath.”

A groan came from the blond as he sat down at his desk. Marinette lost a good chunk of color before quickly going, “I didn’t date him for that! We had apparently been friends online in a gaming forum then we started talking.”

Adrien nodded quickly. “Yeah you know, online dating and all that. We also kept each other’s identity a secret for a long time. Just felt right at the moment.”

“Then you had given each other phone numbers and it grew?” asked Nino.

“Yes. It just grew then I um, well.” Adrien shyly looked at his still angry Lady.

A sigh came from her. “It was my fault. We had been in a texting war so to speak and I sent him a good picture of a dress that I had made. I then wore to school the next day and he recognized it. He confronted me about it and well, here we are.”

A terrified smile came over the model, shooting her girlfriend a look. Alya and Ninoo nodded, agreeing that it made sense.They sadly didn’t get more time due to the door to the classroom being busted open to reveal an akumatized Jacques.

“I am the Womanizer! I get any woman I want!”

The students began to panic and Adrien turned to Marinette. Silently communicating in a way only true partners could, they both ran to the window. The Womanizer saw them and a look of pure hatred came forth. “YOU!”

They didn’t say a word as they leapt out of the window towards the tree that was thankfully there. The two heroes scrambled down the young tree, ignoring the fact that the akuma smashed through the window to chase after them. 

“Go left! He can’t chase us both!” Adrien shouted at her.

Marinette nodded, turning left to run away from the akuma as well as to try to find a spot to transform. Adrien, on the other hand, began to pump his long legs more to try to gain some more distance from the possessed human that was currently chasing after him. Adrien took a quick glance over his shoulder to see how close the Womanizer was behind him and was surprised to see he was a good distance away. Looks like Papillion didn’t give him super speed or something which worked in Adrien’s favor.

Skidding into an alleyway, Adrien called forth his transformation. Not long, Chat Noir jumped upwards to the rooftops and began making his way back to where the Womanizer was now fighting Ladybug. Chat dropped down onto the battlefield, rushing to his Lady’s side. It surprisingly didn’t take long to defeat this particular akuma. Mostly due to his abilities or lack thereof. Instead of their normal fist bump, Ladybug dragged Chat by his neck up to the nearest rooftop to talk.

Chat stood there, quaking in his boots as Ladybug’s transformation dropped to reveal a severely pissed off Marinette. “Drop the transformation. Now.”

Not even muttering a word, Chat did as she ordered. Now standing in front of her was Adrien Agreste. The crush she had gotten over to date Chat Noir. An undeniable fury came forth from the shorter girl. Adrien didn’t even get the chance to defend himself as she launched herself at him. He didn’t hear her kwami’s “Marinette no!” nor Plagg’s “My money is on your girl Tiks.” for he now had to try to keep his justifiably angry girlfriend from killing him.

Dodging her fists was harder than it seemed for she was quick. He used his height and reaction time to his advantage. It didn’t take long for her to tire and when she did, that was when the cursing began.

‘HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?! I FUCKING GOT OVER YOU JUST TO TURN AROUND AND GAIN A CRUSH ON YOU ALL OVER AGAIN!! I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!!!”

Adrien dodged a fist and slid on the roof, faltering just enough for the furious female to plant a kick in a spot that made Tikki gasp, hands flying to her mouth. Plagg winced, ears hitting his head as his chosen made a high pitch squeak. With a huff, Marinette turned around to call forth her transformation once more. On the roof, cradling his crotch, Adrien whimpered in pain. He had no words for all of his existence was now on the painful throbbing of his dick. Ladybug flung her yo-yo and left behind a broken male….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah. I'm actually nearly done with this fic. How many more chapters I have no clue but soon. I will be sad that this story will end but I am glad that I could write it. Also glad that you all could enjoy it :) Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are told and actual relationships happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really don't have an excuse to not posting this chapter except I actually made a "schedule" of sorts. Since I am now almost (technically) done with one of my other fics I put it first on the list things to update. Which SUCKED due to a little thing called WRITER'S BLOCK and thus had to wait to post this story. I had the chapter almost finished when I made the list then I basically screwed myself on it. I have 3 stories I am working on so yeah, I hate myself apparently. Anyways here is the fic. My bad on the wait as always

Marinette was furious. Actually that was an understatement for she has blown past furious and was now descending into enraged territory. It had been a couple of hours since the discovery as well as reveal of who Chat Noir is and the young woman was not taking it well at all. First she was pissed at him for becoming the jealous idiot that revealed himself in the first place. Then she got even more angry at the fact that he caused an akuma as well as she. Marinette had sworn after the Volpina incident to never cause another akuma and this just justified more on why. The icing on the proverbial cake was that the girl was angry at herself. Sure Marinette was angry at her partner but deep down she was more angry at herself for reacting in such a way thus continuing her cycle of anger.

The young hero was brought out of her thoughts by Tikki. Eyes as blue as the ocean locked onto her, making Marinette feel very small.

“Marionette I understand you are upset but it would be nice to have an explanation on why you injured your partner in such a manner. I have given you plenty of time to cool off.”

Marionette sighed and opened her mouth to reply when a soft thunk came from her roof. Frowning in confusion, she made her way to the roof. Tikki zipping to hide under her hair just in case. Opening the hatch, the black haired girl saw a shy looking Chat Noir holding a thick envelope and a large bouquet of flowers. The girl came fully out of her room and stood across from him, eyes narrowing to reveal that she was still angry.

Chat Noir dropped his transformation to reveal Adrien; Plagg floated off with a grumble. Tikki flew from under her chosen’s hair to grab her opposite and vanish into the room below. The two heroes stood across from each other, silence falling on them like a thick fog. Adrien opened his mouth only to freeze when Marinette held up her hand to silence him. She walked up to him, gently took the flowers from his hands to place them on the small table she had under her awning. Turning back to him, blue eyes sharpened to glass as the sight of the envelope. 

“What is in the envelope?” she asked, trying to keep her rage out of her tone.

Adrien jumped slightly, quickly yanking the poor thing open. Inside was a letter and what appeared to be tickets but Marinette was not sure. Adrien began to fiddle with the letter, unfolding it and refolding it. “Um, well this was what I was going to do to actually tell you who I was. I, uh, wrote a letter on why I love you and all the reasons why I believe you are an amazing person. It also says who I am and why I never told you.”

He handed her the letter which she took but pointed at the envelope once again. “And the rest?”

Here he gave a weak chuckle. “These are different tickets I preordered for events to help lessen the rage blow, so to speak.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and began to read the letter. She read every single word, slowly going over the page. Adrien’s green eyes watched with anticipation the longer she read. It took him DAYS to actually write the damn thing and after many redos (as well as Plagg screaming, “Will you GIVE IT TO HER ALREADY MY GODS!”) here was the final draft. Fear gripped his spine as the girl who held his heart was silent.

After what felt like hours (really it was maybe 20 minutes) the Lucky Hero put down the letter, head down. When she looked up at him, tears were running down her face. Adrien felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sight of her crying. He moved one foot in her direction only to then try to keep himself upright because Marinette slammed her body into him, arms wrapping around him. He just managed to keep the both of them from falling either off the balcony or to the bedroom below as his princess sobbed into his chest.

“I’m sorry! I was just angry and I did not mean to hurt you! I love you, you complete and utter moron!” Marinette cried, tightening her grip.

Adrien couldn’t help but wrap his own arms around her, giving a soft smile. “It’s okay. I understand you were mad. I do sweetheart but there is no reason for crying.”

Marinette pulled back just enough to look at him in shock. “I do love you but it was not fair for me to do that to you. It really wasn’t. I was more angry at myself.”

Now that made the blond raise an eyebrow. “Why?”

The girl rubbed her face, wiping away her tears. “Because I was an idiot. I didn’t really think of how you felt, how this affected you, what was happening and-and-”

She got cut off by Adrien pressing a kiss to her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed back. The two broke it after some time and looked into their partner’s eyes. He gave her a smile that showed her all of his love to her. “That doesn’t matter now. I am just happy that you still love me.”

That made her jaw drop. “Of course I still love you! This wouldn’t make me stop loving you. Yes, I was angry but still my feelings for you haven’t changed.”

“Oh thank gods.” he said, leaning his head back to sigh in relief. Marinette softly smacked him on the chest. 

“You dweeb.”

The two of them began to laugh and press kisses on each other, just basking in their love….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it was a challenge not to make Marinette SUPER OOC but I think I managed it. Barely. But yeah it was actually a good chapter to write and I am almost done with this story. I know right? Thank the gods. Keep reading guys and get ready for Season 2 to FINALLY hit (maybe? please??? Thomas I am waiting for my fix)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well took me long enough. More notes at the end

Tikki smiled as she watched both her chosen and her partner make up on the rooftop. She turned as she heard a snicker from behind. Plagg floated up to her. The deity of destruction smirked, waving a paw in the humans direction.

“Took them long enough don't you agree?” he said, green eyes staring at her.

Tikki couldn't help but roll her eyes at her opposite. Her own blue eyes had a shine to them that Plagg hadn't seen in nearly a century.

The red god continued to watch as Marinette and Adrien hug it out in the roof. “It could have been longer Plagg.”

Here a scoff came from the cat like being. ““Any longer and we would have had another Helen of Troy situation.”

Blue eyes flicked at him. “In this day and age, I highly doubt that.”

Plagg shrugged, “Not my fault humans are stupid.”

Tikki rolled her eyes once again. She loved Plagg but there were sometimes that she wanted to hurt him. 

“At least this time your ladybugs had the upper hand.”

Now that came as a shock to the creation deity. Tikki whipped her head to stare at Plagg as he watched their chosen ones.

“Excuse me?”, Tikki asked feeling shock go through her.

Green eyes took on am amused glint. “I shit you not, your girl had my boy by the balls. It was highly entertaining to watch him have a meltdown just about every morning.”

Tikki felt her jaw drop. Completely flabbergasted, the red being floated there. The gods attention was brought back to the teens as Marinette quickly pulled back, “Oh my god you outed us in front of our class!”

Adrien stared at her for a hot second before going, “Plagg!”

The kwamis laughed as Marinette began to chase down her boyfriend in a fit of righteous rage. Tikki shook her head. “I get the feeling that this is more like Lancelot and Gwen.”

Plagg groaned as they floated to the attempted murder was taking place. “At least this time there are no kings invoked.”

The two laughed, making their way to the humans. Love really wasn't that complicated. Teenagers just made it so….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's a wrap guys. Sorry it took so long. Life goes on and I had been busy. Now this is what had planned for a while just didn't know how it would flow. Felt like this was the best bet. I hope everyone liked it. I can't wait to see what the rest of the series gives us.


End file.
